Modern day Romeo and Juliet
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Olivia is so happy with her new boyfriend, but then why does her entire precinct have a problem with it? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own them. Want to, but don't. I own Mike Wallice though, so thats all good.

A/N fixed all spelling mistakes

10:30 pm, outsides Olivia's apartment

"Wow Mike. I had a great time tonight" she said smiling at her boyfriend Mike Wallice. He flashed his smile, witch Olivia had fell in love with the first time he flashed it at her.

"Well I'm glad. You deserve a good time after a hard week of work." The two of them had been dating for three months now, but no in her precinct knew, not even Elliot. But it was for good reasons. They met in a coffee shop, and they just hit it off. And the good thing was, he didn't even care about her job. But she didn't care about his either, so that was a good thing. He was very romantic, and she was head over heels in love with him, and he felt the same way about her. She smiled at him, and unlocked her door. She turned the key in the lock and then turned to Mike

"want to come in?" she asked him flashing him a sexy smile

"how could I resist you?" he asked her looking her up and down. Usually when a guy looked at her like that, even her boyfriends, she would feel uncomfortable. But when it was Mike, it was different, she liked it when he looked at her like that. He smiled at her, and they walked in her apartment. She turned to shut and lock the door, and she felt two arms wrap around her, and she felt small kisses being placed on her neck.

"I love you so much" Mike said between the kisses he was planting on her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" she said smiling. Mike smiled and continued to place kisses on her neck. She turned around and started to kiss him on the lips. He gently pulled her in closer, and kissed her harder, They stopped a moment to get air

"Are you sure about this?" he asked whispering in her ear. Olivia nodded and kissed him again. If the made love tonight, it would be the first time since they started going out.

"Bedroom?" she asked him softly, he nodded. Olivia turned to go to her bedroom, but she was surprised when Mike scooped her off the floor

"A lady as beautiful as you shouldn't have to waste her energy" he said kissing her. Olivia rolled her eyes, but she kissed him back anyways. He carried her to her bedroom, and then he gently put her down on the bed and got on top of her

"are you sure?" he asked again. Olivia nodded again and then kissed him again. Mike helped her take off her shirt and then he took off his. He pulled down her pants, and then he pulled off his own. He laid back on her, and then smiled

"your so beautiful" he said looking her up and down. Olivia smiled at him, and pulled him in a kiss. They spent that whole night making love, and they didn't go to bed until at least three thirty that night. But no one could ever know, no one in her precinct, or anyone in his office could know that, detective Olivia Benson was dating, IA agent Mike Wallice.

Hows that for a twist! please review and I'll write more


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own them, want to though.

6:00 AM, Olivia's apartment

Olivia woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She groaned then hit it to make it stop. She turned around to face Mike, but he wasn't there. She bolted up and looked around, he wasn't in there

"no! why did he have to be like that?" she wondered sadly to herself. Then she saw him walk in the bedroom, with only his boxers on, carrying two cups of coffee. She breathed a sigh of relief then smiled at him.

"Damn, he's not only romantic and sweet, he also has a hell of a body" she thought to herself.

"Hey, thought I'd make us some coffee" he said smiling and climbing back in the bed

"you know me to well" she said taking the cup and drinking it eagerly. He drank his, then looked at her

"you thought I left didn't you?" he asked setting the cup down on the stand.

"No" she said looking down.

"Yes you did, I saw that look of relief when I walked in here"

"maybe I was looking relieved because I just found out that my boyfriend has a hell of a body" she said smiling at him. Mike gave her a sexy smile

"didn't you realize it that last night?" he asked her moving closer to her. Olivia smiled and whispered in his ear

"that wasn't what I was paying attention to." Mike raised one of his eyebrows then kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back, and then he gently laid on top of her. He began nibbling her earlobe and he slid his hand over her body. She playfully batted his head away

"I have to be to work in an hour"

"I can make you happy in forty five" he said kissing her neck. Olivia smiled at him

"as much as I would love to, I can't. Besides, how am I going to explain the hickeys to Elliot and all of them when I'm supposed to be single?" Mike nodded then got off of her. They both knew what could happen if they got caught dating each other. Olivia could be fired, and Mike could be severely punished because of it. They both hated denying there relationship to every one they know, but they also know that it was better if they kept it a secret. Olivia sat up and stretched. She got out of the bed, kissed him, then went to her shower. She turned on the hot spray and stepped underneath it.

"How the hell did I get such a sweet guy to fall in love with me?" she wondered to herself.

"This relationship would be perfect if he wasn't part of IA. Oh well, I love him, and thats all that matters." She finished her shower, and then stepped out of the shower. She finished in the bathroom, then went into her bedroom. She put on a black zip up hoodie and a pair of jeans. She finished in the bedroom then went out to the kitchen where Mike was sitting at the table. He was now, much to Olivia's displeasure, dressed in the clothes he had on the night before. She went over to where he was sitting and took a seat.

"Why do we have to work?" she said yawning

"because we have to be mature responsible adults" he said also yawning. She gave him a small laugh, then looked at the clock, it was almost seven.

"I have to get to work soon" she said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Mike nodded, then got up and stretched

"want me to give you a ride?" he said walking over to her.

"No, I'll just take my car, but thanks" she said. He nodded then wrapped his arms around her wrist.

"I just wanted to say, last night was incredible, and so are you" he said smiling at her. Olivia smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck

"you are too." They smiled at each other then they kissed. Olivia nearly melted in his arms. She loved him so much, and he was so sweet and romantic.

"Why couldn't he have chosen another job? Why does it have to matter?" she thought to herself after they released the kiss. They smiled at each other again, then Mike ran his hand through her hair

"I love you so much"

"I love you too." They walked to the front door, and Mike opened it for her.

"My lady" he said doing a small bow. Olivia rolled her eyes, but she smiled

"thank you my good sir" she said trying to hold back a laugh. They went out to the hall and they got in the elevator. They rode down and then they went outside. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing this Friday?" he asked her

"unless a case comes up, nothing"

"well, would you like to go have dinner with me?" Olivia smiled at him

"how could I resist you." They smiled at each other, then kissed again. They broke away, then Mike hauled a cab, and Olivia got in her car, and both of them were thinking about the other one and smiling.

"God I love him. This sucks, the one time I find the absolute perfect guy, I can't even tell my best friend. Why does he have to be so perfect, why can't he be really mean or obnoxious or something. Not that I want him to be like that, but, oh god this is so complicated!" she thought to herself. She shock her head, then started to drive off, thinking about him all the way to her precinct. She got to the precinct and walked in. Elliot looked up at her and looked at her

"what are you so happy about?" he said seeing the smile on her. She continued smiling and sat down

"what, can't I come in smiling once in a while?"

"no, you never come in smiling this early in the morning." Olivia just shrugged and sat down and continued smiling

"all right. Now your making me mad. Why are you so happy? do you have a boyfriend?" Olivia simply shrugged and continued smiling

"you do don't you? who is it?"

"god, your like a teenage girl. And maybe I do, and maybe I don't." Elliot sighed, gave her a playful glare, and started on his paper work again. Just then, Fin and John came in and sat down.

"You two are never going to believe this" Fin said angrily

"what?" Olivia asked

" you know Andy Judd, the caption in Narcotics? well the rat squad fired him because one of his operations that he ordered screwed up. Its sad too, he was a hell of a cop, almost forty years of experience on him." Elliot shock his head

"god damn rats. I'm telling you, those guys are nothing but jackasses that hate cops." Olivia looked down

"there don't all hate cops" she said softly Elliot looked at her weirdly

"Liv are you kidding me. Those guys are all people that hated cops when they were younger, and they hate us now"

"yeah but there not all bad." The three of them looked her weirdly

"Liv, why are you defending them? do you know how many times that we could have been fired because of them?" Elliot asked her. Olivia just shrugged

"yeah but, they were just doing there jobs." Elliot shock his head, then sat down at his desk. fin went up to her

"what is with you Liv. Your defending the rat squad like, you actually like what they do." Liv looked down again

"I just think that, we shouldn't jump to conclusions about them. I mean sure they can get cops fired, but you don't really know them." Fin just shock his head

"face it Liv, there all the same, they all hate us, and they love putting us out of business."

"Your wrong" Olivia thought to herself

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them, want to though.

A/N To psalm57. Internal Affairs is an agency that investigates cops and detectives. They can suspend them, get them fired, and they are usually is referred to as the rat squad. And they are usually hated by cops and detectives. Hope that answers your questions:)

They broke away, then Mike hauled a cab, and Olivia got in her car, and both of them were thinking about the other one and smiling.

"Where to buddy?" the cab driver said looking at Mike

"IA agency, 52 street." The driver nodded then started to drive off. Mike looked out the window and sighed

"why the hell did she have to be a detective? Why couldn't she be a teacher or nurse or something? She's certainly kind enough for it." He can still remember three months ago when they first met in the coffee shop. He thought she was hot, and she thought the same thing. They talked for a while, before Olivia gave him her number, and asked him to call her. He did, and then they had a perfect first date. He took her out to dinner, and then to a bar, and after it was over, he drove her to her apartment, and asked her on a second date. Mike had never investigated against the SVU precinct, so Mike never saw her, and Olivia never saw him. They didn't even discuss there jobs until the second date. He asked her what she did first, and she told him that she was a detective. He paused for a moment before she asked him. He told her he worked for the IA, and then she paused. She gave him a half smile, got up from the table, said she had a great time, then she left. He sat there at the table for a moment, before he got up and left. When he got home, it was only about nine thirty, so he gave her a call, and told her that he didn't care that she was a detective, and that he still would love to go out with her. There was a pause, then she said she would love to go out with him that Friday night, and they never talked about there jobs after that. Mike sighed again and kept thinking about her.

"God shes so beautiful, why does this have to be so complicated? why can't a detective and an IA agent just date? it's not like we're doing anything wrong." But both of them knew that there squids would see it differently. Olivia's would see it as her having sex with an IA agent to ensure her job, and then she would be fired. And Mikes boss would suspend him for dating her because an IA agent can get in big trouble for dating a cop, because his squid would think that he was doing it because he was blackmailing Olivia, or that she had offered to have sex with him because she wanted a free ride to do whatever she wanted.

"But it's not like that, I love her, and I know that she wouldn't have sex with a guy to help ensure her job, shes too good for that"

"here you go buddy, that'll be nineteen even" the driver said holding out his hand for money. Mike nodded and gave him a twenty

"keep the change" he said getting out of the car and walking into the agency. It wasn't a very large building, it was actually kinda small. There was just enough room for four desks, a coffee machine, and an interrogation room. Then in the back, the captions office.

"Hey Mike, where were you last night buddy? I tried calling you" Mikes partner Lennie Bradford called out to him. Lennie was about Mikes age, and he was one of Mikes friends. He thought that all ladies loved him, and frankly, they did. He was almost as good looking as Mike, except instead of brown hair and hazel eyes, Lennie had bleached blond hair, and light blue eyes. He also had no respect for women. At bars, he usually gets them drunk, then screws them, and then leaves them the morning after.

"Sorry must have turned my cell off last night" Mike said sitting down in his desk and getting out some paper work on a case they had finally beaten. A cop was breaking all the rules to get a confession out of his suspects, and the IA had finally gotten him fired because of it. It cost one guy a broken nose, but they got him.

"ButI tried to call you at home too, but you weren't there, so where were you?"Lennie said also sitting down. Mike just shrugged, and then got up to get a drink of coffee. Lennie's eyes got wide

"wait a second, I know where you were. You were getting some ass last night, am I right? I am aren't I. So come on, details." Mike just rolled his eyes

" I wouldn't exactly call it getting some ass" he said pouring coffee into one of the cups

"I was making love to the women I love" he thought happily to himself. Lennie shock his head

"come on, I tell you all my details" he said following Mike back to his desk

"yeah but, who says I want to hear them." Lennie rolled his eyes, then sat down, and began mumbling something about Mike being gay. Just then, the two other agents walked in. Jeff Leon, the rookie of the group whos only been working there for four months. And Brian Smith, the veteran who has worked there over twenty years.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Jeff said taking a seat at his desk

"oh I was just talking about Mike suddenly turning gay" Lennie said not looking up. Mike scoffed

"I am not gay. I just don't like discussing my bedroom details with people. Thats all" Mike said defensively. Lennie scoffed

"yeah what ever" he said looking away from Mike and looking toward's Brian and Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, you get a chance to investigate the sex crimes unitat all" Lennie asked him. Mikes head snapped up to look at Lennie who was smiling

"yeah but, it was only this really old dude and this Tutuola guy. Why?" Lennie smiled and evil smile

"because of one of the hottest detectives in the NYPD, Olivia Benson." Mike looked down, then back up at him.

"Why, whats up with her?" Jeff said eagerly. Lennie smiled an evil smile then got up to Jeff's desk and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Picture this, a girl with the perfect body, tan, tall, brown hair, sexy brown eyes, and works around sex all day." Jeff started smiling

"Damn, I wouldn't mind meeting her"

"I wouldn't mind doing a lot more then meeting her. I mean, she must have some pretty kinky shit in her bedroom. Probably thinks about sex all day. I would love to just slam her down and fu-"

"all right, thats enough! God show her a little respect." Mike said a little bit angrily. Lennie turned to look at him

"whoa there. Whats up with you?"

"first off, do you need to talk about her like that? I mean, what if shes a really nice person, and sex is probably the least thing on her mind?" Mike said crossing his arms. Lennie looked at Jeff, and at Brian who both just shrugged.

"Well Mike, I know that you've never seen her before, but man if you could see this hot piece of ass, then you wouldn't even be thinking if she was a nice person. You would probably be hoping she was a bad, bad girl" Lennie smiled evilly at him, and Mike glared at him

"yes I have seen her before, and yes I do think she is attractive, but just stop talking about her like that. I mean what if she was your girlfriend?" Lennie's looked at him strangely, and Mikes eyes got wide

"or sister. You know would you want someone talking about her like that if she was your girlfriend or sister?"

"no, but this girl is fine"

"look, I don't care if she is or not, just stop talking about her like that." Lennie looked at Jeff and Brian, shrugged, then began on his paper work. Mike shock his head and went back to his own desk

"this is going to be harder then it looks" he thought to himself

please review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own them, want to though.

Olivia kept smiling all day, and Elliot was getting a little mad about it

"its not fair, why won't you tell me why your so happy!" he said a little bit to loudly. But Olivia just kept on smiling

"I will get this secret out of you, don't forget, I'm just a good detective as you are. Olivia just shrugged.

"Okay your a good detective, but can't I just come in here smiling once in awhile? I mean, maybe I'm having a really great day, or I had a good time doing something last night" she said thinking of Mike and smiling. But before Elliot could answer, her phone rang.

"Benson" she said picking it up and still smiling at Elliot. Elliot just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how she was being immature, but Olivia's smile quickly became bigger.

"Hi" she said smiling and turning away from Elliot.

"Hey Liv" Mikes voice said happily

"not that I'm happy to hear from you, but you do know that I'm at work?" she said lowly so that Elliot couldn't hear, witch was difficult since he was leaning as far over as he could so that he could hear what she was talking about.

"I know, I just really wanted to hear your voice." Olivia's smile grew even bigger.

"Aw, thanks" she said ignoring Elliot's desperate attempt to hear Olivia's conversation.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight, say at nine a clock?"

"nothing, what do you have in mind" she said putting an a slightly seductive voice. She could hear Mike give a small laugh.

"Well, I thought that I could pick you up at your place around eight thirty, and we could have a nice romantic dinner, and maybe a repeat of last night if your up to it?" Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled

"I'm always up to you, and dinner sounds great, I'll see you at eight thirty then"

"wear something sexy, I love you"

"I love you to" she added smiling even bigger. She hung up the phone, and then turned around, ignoring Elliot's wide eyes and ope mouth. She looked up at him

"what's wrong" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"you do have a boyfriend, you lied to me" he said pretending to be hurt. Olivia shrugged

"I'm sorry, but you know, I don't want every one to know my relationship details." After she said that, Elliot really was hurt

"but I'm not just anyone, I'm your partner"

"I'm sorry El" she said apologetically

"but I don't want my life here into an episode of Days of Our Lives." Elliot looked confused for a second

"why would your relationship turn into a soap opera episode?" Olivia was aware of what she just said

"I'm not saying it would be, because it wouldn't, but you know how every one over exaggerates here." Elliot didn't look like he believed her, then he looked back down at his paper work.

"Is it serious?" he asked her with out looking up

"yeah" she said trying to hide back a smile

"whats his name?" he asked still without looking up from his paper work

"Mike" she said simply. Elliot nodded, then looked up at her

"how long?"

"about three" but she stopped. If she said three months, he would really get upset that she had hidden this for that long

"weeks" she said after a short pause. Elliot nodded

"You know that you have to work until ten tonight right?" Olivia put her head down

"damn it" she said softly. She had forgotten that she had to work that late. She was behind on her paper work, and she had promised Cragen she would work a few extra hours to get it done. Elliot looked a her with sympathy.

"Come on Elliot, don't forget she covered for you when it was your anniversary. You know what you should do" the tiny 'do whats right' voice in his head said. He looked at her then smiled

"If you want, I'll cover you tonight so you can go on your date with Ike or whatever the hell his name is." Olivia looked and smiled

"you will! Thank you so much El!" she said happily. They smiled at each other. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Except for Fin and John getting in another argument about the government using cats to do there business. When seven thirty rolled around. Olivia got up and stretched. She smiled at Elliot, who returned it then she left to go to her house to get ready. When she was gone, Elliot frowned.

"why didn't she say anything about her going out with anyone?" But he put it out of his mind and started his paper work, but he couldn't put it out of his mind for that long.

"What was so important about this guy that she couldn't tell me? She always told me everything about her relationships, whats so different about this one?' he wondered to himself. He put his pen down, and looked at the clock.

"Maybe I can catch up to her"

"no shes your partner, and you can't go busting in her love life and herrelationship" the 'do whats right'voice said to him again. He sighed, he was really getting really sick of that voice. He picked up his pen and noticed that she left her purse at her desk again. He smiled. There was nothing wrong with delivering it to her, say at eleven a clock , where, if this is a serious as she said it was, he might be there, and ifElliot happened to get a look at him, then it wouldn't be his fault, and it would be completly on accedent. He smiled then began his paperwork, hoping that she didn't remember her purse all evening.

Olivia got in her car and drove off. She started to think about Elliot

"does he know something? Did I let to much slip?" she wondered to herself. But she quickly shrugged the thought away

"calm down, its not like you told him you were dating an IAB agent. he doesn't know, just calm down." Her thoughts quickly turned to Mike again

"I wonder if his squad will be less forgiving to him if they find out hes dating a cop. More importantly, a cop that is part of a squad that gets in the most hot water with IAB." Well, she didn't get into trouble as much as Elliot did. It was usually him that they came after, and she just got caught up in it because shes his partner. She could remember one incident where Elliot was about to beat the hell out of a suspect in a child molestation case in the interrogation room before Olivia and Cragen rushed in and stopped him. He had gotten in big trouble for that. He had nearly gotten his badge taken away, and she got in trouble because she, as the IAB said to her, had of been in there and she could have stopped it. She had hated the IAB because of that. The charges were dropped anyway because Elliot didn't actually touched him, or hurt him. But Olivia was pissed at them because the man had that they have worked so hard to arrest was released because of that, and f the IAB hadn't of interfered, the man would have been in jail. Olivia shock her head

"It was really Elliot's fault though, he was the one that was about to hit and probably kill the perp, and IAB was just doing they're jobs" she told herself, but then she felt really bad. She knew that Elliot got really pissed off when it was cases that involved children. And he just has a little bit of an anger problem

"little is a bit of an understatement" she mumbled as though Elliot was sitting right next to her. But she couldn't think about Elliot and his anger problem anymore, because she was at her apartment. she pulled up in her parking space and went inside. She went in her building and rode the elevator up to her apartment. When she got in her apartment, she checked the time, it was seven forty five, she had less hen an hour to get ready. She went in the bathroom, got undressed, and stepped underneath the hot shower. A few minutes later, she stepped out, and wrapped a towel around her. She dried her hair, and then finished in the bathroom. She went in to her bedroom, and then went into the closet and looked through it deciding what to wear. She finally decided on a strapless red dress that was a few inches above her knee, and showed off her curves in all the right places. She put it on, then went back into the bathroom. She checked her watch and noticed that she had fifteen minutes until he was picking her up. Se started to put on her makeup, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" she cried out. Mike opened the door, and looked around for a moment. A few moments later, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom. Mike turned to look at her, and his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped a few inches.

"Wow, Liv. You look amazing" he said looking her over. Olivia smiled at him

"thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." He smiled at her then walked up to her and put his arms around her. Olivia smiled at him again

"I take it you like what you see" Mike kissed her

"I love what I see" he said after they released the kiss. Olivia smiled at him, then he kissed him again. After a few more minutes of kissing, Olivia stopped him

"as much as I would love to stand here kissing you all day, I believe we had a date?" Mike smiled at her and let go of her.

"Your right. So are you ready to go?" he asked straightening his jacket. Olivia nodded then they walked to the door. Mike opened it for her and hen hey rode the elevator down to ground floor and then they both got in Mikes car. Once they were both in, Mike started the car, and drove off.

"So where are we going" Olivia asked curiously. Mike smiled at her

"ah, my dear Olivia, that is a surprise" he said in a heavy fake Italian accent. Olivia laughed

"you sound like the god father." Mike smiled and shrugged.

"what can I say, I like mob movies." Olivia rolled her eyes, but continued smiling. When they drove for a few more minutes, Mike parked the car then looked at her

"wait here" he said smiling, then got out of the car. Olivia just rolled her eyes and smiled again as Mike opened the door for her.

"Being a gentlemen never went out of style" he said smiling at her. Olivia smiled back at him then go out of the car

"thanks" she said as he shut the door. Olivia looked at the restaurant and gasped

"the Luxueux? but its impossible to get a reservation here" she said turning from Mike then back to the restaurant. Mike just smiled

"One of my friends works here, he's the head chef." Olivia nodded then Mike opened the door for her and they went inside. Olivia looked around with wide eyes. She has never been in a restaurant this nice before, most of her other dates consisted of O Mallys, or the nearest Chinese place.

"Welcome to the Luxueux, how may I serve you?" one of the waiters said as Mike and Olivia went up to him.

"Wallice, reservations for two" Wallice said imitating the waiter who had put on a very heavy fake accent. They both knew it was fake, because he had spoken to the person in front of them with a Brooklyn accent.

"Ah yes sir, please follow me" he said not dropping the French accent. Mike and Olivia smiled at each other for a moment before following the waiter.

" Here is your table sir, and here is your bottle of wine, and I will be back to take your order in a matter of minutes." He gave a small bow then left the table. Mike opened the wine and poured some in a glass for him and Olivia.

"Thanks" she said as she took a sip.

"No problem" he said taking a sip of his own. Olivia put down the glass and picked up the menu.

"any thing you might recommend?' she asked as she looked through.

"There Egg plant Parmesan is to die for" he said also scanning his menu." Olivia nodded then put her menu down

"but so is there Chicken cordon blue" he said scanning the menu again. The waiter came and took there orders. Olivia had the egg plant Parmesan, and Mike had the chicken. The whole date was

"like something out of a dream" Olivia thought happily to herself as she laughed at another of Mikes jokes. They had talked and laughed and Olivia's and Mike's smile never left both of there faces all though out the night. At around ten thirty. They both got up to leave. Once outside, they both smiled at each other.

"That was incredible Mike,I don't know when I ever been on a date this nice."

"An incredible night for an incredible girl." The both smiled at each other,.

"Hang on a sec" Mike said putting his hand in his pocket

"I know that we are ready had dessert, but I was told, that all nights end perfect if it involves chocolate, and since tonight was the perfect night, I thought I would make it complete." Then he pulled out a small Hershey's kiss.

"trade you a kiss for a kiss" he said giving her that look that melted Olivia's heart. She smiled at him, then he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, ignoring every thing around them, including the passing car honking at them. They broke apart then looked at each other and smiled

"my place is nearest" Olivia said wrapping his arms around his neck. Mike smiled

"if your up toit" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again. They smiled at each other, then walked to the car, where Mike opened the car door for her. Then he drove to her apartment, both unaware of what was about to happen.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own them, want to though.

A/N Sorry 4 the long wait. I just been so busy and stuff, but thank u all for the reviews.

They smiled at each other, then walked to the car, where Mike opened the car door for her. Then he drove to her apartment, both unaware of what was about to happen. Once at her apartment, Mike got out, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him

"no problem" he said flashing another one of his heart melting smiles at her. Olivia got out her keys and unlocked the door, and her and Mike went up to her apartment, talking and laughing all the way. Once they stepped out off of the elevator, they smiled at each other, then walked to her door.

"So you want to come in?" she said unlocking the door, and turning to him, and putting on a smile that made him weak in the knees.

"I'd love to" he said smiling. They both walked in, and Mike looked around. He didn't really get a chance to look at her whole apartment the other night.

"Wow nice place" he said looking around

"I manage" she said taking her hair down. She walked to the fridge and opened it

"do you want something to drink? I got Miller light, Bud light, and one bottle of diet martini mix"

"get me a bud please" he said still looking around the apartment. She got out two buds and handed him one.

"Cheers" he said taking a drink

"cheers" she said also taking one. They put the bottles down and smiled at each other

"did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight" Olivia smiled at him

"yes, but I love hearing it." They smiled at each other for a moment before Mike went over and kissed her

"your beautiful" kiss "your beautiful" kiss "your beautiful" kiss. She smiled at him, then kissed him harder. He pulled her in closer, and kissed her passionately. She led him to the couch, where she got on top of him, and kissed him even harder. Mike kissed her neck, and ran her hands over her body. She bent down and kissed his neck, and slowly pulled off his shirt. Mike kissed her on the neck then whispered

"are you sure?" he said nibbling on her ear lobe. Olivia nodded, then Mike slowly took off her dress to reveal a strapless red bra, and black panties.

"my favorite colors" he said looking her up and down. Olivia gave him a seductive smile, then kissed him. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe they;ll just go away" Mike said looking towards the door. But then, another loud knock interrupted them.

"damn it" Olivia said a little bit angrilly getting off him. She went into her bedroom, and came out a few seconds later with a blue bathrobe. She went over to the couch

"don't move" she said kissing him

"wouldn't dream of it" he said kissing her back. She smiled at him, then went to answer the door.

"Elliot? what are you doing here?" she asked, a tinge of fear in her voice. He just gave her a cocky smile

"left your purse, thought I'd give it back" he said handing to her. Olivia took the purse

"well thanks El, I'd invite you in, but I'm tired, so goodnight" she said hastily and closing the door, but he blocked it.

"whoa wait, how did the date go? I covered for you so I should be able to know."

"It was kind of boring " she said crossing her fingers behind her so that hopefully Mike could see

"oh really what happened?" Eliot asked her

"nothing really. Just had dinner, then he went home, then I came back here" she said looking down. She couldn't lie to the people she cared about with out giving it away. Elliot nodded, then tried to look in the door, but Olivia stepped in front of him

"what are you doing?" she asked nervousness in her voice.

"Nothing, why? you got something to hide?" he said putting on a playful glare.

"no" Olivia said in a high voice. Elliot looked at her for a moment, before shrugging. He knew she was lying to him

"but she never lied to me before, so she must have a good reason to now. Plus I'll just get it out of her tomorrow" he thought to himself

"if you say so. I guess I'll see you tomar-"

"Liv is everything okay?" Mikes voice rang out from inside. Olivia closed her eyes, whale Elliot looked at her, confused for a moment

"I thought you said that theres no one in there?"

"there isn't. Thats just my neighbor. He needed a cup of sugar"

"at eleven thirty at night?"

"yeah, he has a sweet tooth, and wanted to make cookies" she said wishing she could lie better. Elliot nodded, then tried to look inside, but Olivia blocked his view again.

"Why are you hiding him?" Elliot said trying to see around her, but she blocked it again

"I'm not. It's just that he doesn't really want any body to see him at night. Hell, it took him over an hour to get the courage to come over and talk to me." Elliot shock his head

"you really need to improve your lying skills Liv now let me see who's in there." He tried to get around her again, but she blocked it again. Elliot faked going to the left, and Olivia fell for it, then he quickly went to the right and got in to her apartment. Olivia closed her eyes, ran a hand through her hair, then went in after him, to see both Elliot and shirtless Mike standing up with wide eyes

"Agent Wallice? what the hell are you doing here?" Elliot asked shocked

" well what are you doing here detective Stabler" Mike said in a somewhat nervous voice. He wasn't worried about what Elliot would do to him, but he was worried about what would happen to Olivia now that one of her colleges knew.

"This is my partners apartment, and and you never answered my question, what the hell are you doing here? The rats following cops home now, or are they-" but then he stopped. He just noticed that Mike had no shirt on. Elliot looked back at Olivia, who looked a little bit scared, then he looked back at Mike, then back at Olivia, as if he was putting two and two together.

"Oh my god. Olivia, why the hell is the rat shirtless, and your just in a bathrobe?" Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Elliot looked back at Mike and glared at him, then walked up to him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he said angrilly.

"Thats none of your business" he said just as angrilly.

"Shes my partner! Whatever kind of sick deal you made with her is my business you god damn little rat!" Elliot said even more angrilly then before.

"She may be your partner, but that doesn't mean you have to know every damn detail about her relationship!" Mike said just as angrilly as Elliot. Olivia could see his fists getting balled up, and she walked over to the two of them, and stepped in between them.

"Elliot calm down. Mike, please be quiet for a second" she said looking at the both of them. She took a deep breath and looked at Elliot.

"El, theres something you should know. Me and Mike, are dating" she said bracing herself for the fireworks that were about to happen. Elliot looked as if he just saw a ghost. But the shocked look, quickly went to angry and furious in about a second

"you and him what! Olivia I can't believe you! what the hell is wrong with you! He just wants you for one thing!" he said yelling. That type of yelling is what made most perps confess, but Olivia was so used to him yelling at suspects, so she could handle it

"Elliot please, Its not like that, Mikes sweet, and doesn't care if I'm a detective" she said gently. But Elliot just gave her and Mike a glare that almost made Olivia start running.

"No rat is sweet" he said in a deadly whisper to Olivia. He stepped around Olivia and faced him

"so what the hell did you offer her, a free chance to hit a suspect, you god damn bastard!" Elliot said swinging a left hook, but Mike ducked and then swung at Elliot, who also ducked. Elliot and Mike both raised there fists and Elliot was about to take another swing at him, but Olivia ran in between them.

"Stop it!" she yelled at both of them. They both lowered there fists, but continued to give each other deadly glares. Olivia sighed then ran a hand though her hair

"Elliot you need to calm down. I know that you hate ra- I mean IAB, but thats no reason to take a swing at Mike because we're dating. Elliot scoffed then turned to look at her

"is that what they call it now?" I can't believe you Olivia, I thought you were better then a rat loader. But I was obviously wrong." Olivia looked at him in almost shock. A rat loader was a cop or detective that would have sex with any IAB agent for anything, and it was really insulting to be called that.

"I can not believe you just called me that"

"Its true. You having sex with that bastard because you want a free ride to do what you want"

"that isn't true. And I can't believe you would even think that I would do something like that."

"Then what the hell are you doing with him?" Eliot said glaring at Mike, who gave him the same look back.

"We're dating, we have been for three months, and I knew you would react like this, so I didn't tell you, I'm sorry" she said angrilly. Elliot got wide eyes, then glared at her

"Your a cop, hes a rat. You two can't date. God why the hell can you be so stupid!" he yelled at her.

"Hey why don't you shut the hell" Mike said angrilly placing a protective hand on her shoulder, whale Olivia glared at him

"don't you ever, ever call me stupid again, and if you do, I'll kick your ass so bad it won't even be funny."

"Your little fling isn't going to work. I can't believe you, I really thought you were smarter and better then that."

"Get out, get the hell out right now" she said in an angry whisper that usually meant tears were close by. Elliot gave her a glare, then turned to leave. But before he left, he turned to Mike

"stay the hell away from her. You don't deserve her" he said giving a glare to Olivia. He opened the door, then Olivia went up to it, slammed it shut, and didn't turn around

"Are you okay Liv?" he said gently going up to her. But she didn't answer him, she just kept facing the door. Mike went closer to her, and heard something that broke his heart, Olivia crying. He never heard her cry before, and he hated it.

"Liv?" he said sincerely placing a hand on her shoulders. She turned around, with tears in her eyes, and then hugged him.

"Its okay, its okay" he said softly though the sobs that were coming from her. He stroked her hair and continued to offer soft words to her until her crying sedated. After it had, they both sunk down to the floor, and Olivia rested her head against his chest, with his arms around her, in complete silence, except for the occasional sniff from Olivia. They both fell asleep like that, in each others arms, thinking the same thing

"what have we gotten into?"

Please review. The more reviews I get, the more writing I can get done


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own them. Wish I did though

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Really appreciate them :)

They both fell asleep like that, in each others arms, thinking the same thing

"what have we gotten into?" A few hours later, Olivia woke up. Her neck felt very stiff. she looked around, and realized that she had slept sitting up, resting up against Mike. She glanced at her watch, and saw that it was only 5:30, and that she had another half hour to sleep. But her thoughts turned to what happened last night, and she got angry.

"Why the hell did Elliot have to be like that? God hes so, narrow minded" she thought to herself angrilly.

"He has no idea what hes talking about. Its not like I'm screwing him for a chance to hit a suspect or something. And besides, this has nothing to do with Elliot, so why is he even angry at all."

"Stupid jerk" she mumbled angrilly. She rested her head against Mike again, and moved to get closer to him. That movement woke Mike up, also with a stiff neck. He looked at Olivia, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Morning" he said gently.

"morning" she said trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?" he said looking at her. Olivia just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just" but she suddenly got choked up

"I just can't believe it. I knew Elliot would get upset, but I didn't think he would over react like that. He doesn't know anything about me. I can't believe that Elliot would say those things to me. He knows that I would never sleep with anyone to ensure my job. God I hate him" Mike couldn't think of anything to say. As of now he also hated Elliot, Olivia always spoke highly of him, but then when he actually meets him out of the precinct, hes a complete ass hole to his partner. Sure Mike didn't exactly liked the way Lennie treated women, but he would never be that cruel to him. But he also knew that Olivia and Elliot were best friends, and he didn't want her to do anything to jeopardize that, even if he was ready to take Elliot out in a single punch.

"Well" he said trying to find the right words

"maybe its just the shock of seeing a cop and an IAB agent dating for the first time. And maybe the fact that your his partner, just got him angry." Olivia scoffed

"He always gets angry though. Its not fair, hes being a complete ass hole about it." Mike gave a small sigh, then began stroking her hair tenderly.

"I don't think he was mad about the fact that were dating an IAB agent, maybe its just the fact that you kept a secret from him. I mean after all, he is your partner."

"Yeah but, he didn't tell me about his divorce until the lawyer mentioned it. And I didn't get all mad and pissy about it. Hes just" she sighed

"I don't know what he is."

"Do you think he'll tell?" Mike asked holding her closer.

"He better not" Olivia said a little angry

"if he does, then I'm asking for a new partner. Because if a cop can't trust her partner, she can't trust anyone."

"You can trust me" Mike said kindly.

"Your different, your not like him. I mean, if you found out that Lennie was dating a cop, then I'm sure you wouldn't be a complete jerk to him."

"No he'd tell me how the sex was before I got a chance to get angry." Mike thought to himself

"No your right I wouldn't, but me and him have no where near the chemistry that you two have." Olivia sighed, then rested her head against him, whale he just continued to stroke her hair.

"Hes right, maybe it was just the fact that I'm dating someone and didn't tell him. After all, I got angry at him for flirting with Hendrix. But that was a totally different scenario. And he knew that I disliked her, but I knew that none of my colleges like IAB so. God this is so complicated." A few more minutes later she heard the alarm clock in her bedroom go off.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be right back. Mike let her go, then kissed her, then Olivia got in the shower. Mike sighed, then over to her coffee maker and made them both a cup.

"Why the hell did he have to be such an asshole to her. I wonder if hes like that to her all the time." He sighed, then his cell phone rang.

"Wallice"

"You, get to the office now!" his caption yelled though the phone.

"Whoa whats going on?" he said pouring the coffee into two mugs and taking a sip out of one of them.

" I will tell you when you get here! Now get to this damn office now Wallice!" then with a loud click, the caption hung up the phone.

"Wonder whats up with him?" he said as he pulled on his shirt and jacket. He wrote Olivia a quick note and placed it next to the cup of coffee, and then left. Meanwhile, Olivia was also thinking about last night.

"I can't believe that Elliot was being such an ass hole. Its none of his business anyway. I hate him!" Olivia thought angrilly as the hot water washed over her. She sighed, then got out of the shower, dried her hair and went into her bedroom where she got dressed and ready. After she was done, she went out to the living room, where Mike had the cup of hot coffee next to the note note.

"Beautiful, sorry I couldn't stay. The captain called and wanted me at the office now, and he sounded pissed. I'm so sorry about what happened last night. Hopefully you and Stabler can work it out, even though he had no right to yell at you like that. But I had a really good time on our date. By the way are you free say Friday night at eight? I would say wear something sexy, but your sexy without even trying. Love always Mike." Olivia smiled, and wiped away a small tear.

"How the hell did I get such a sweet guy to fall in love with me?" she thought to herself happily as she drank the coffee he made for her.

"Why the hell does this have to be so complicated" she said sadly as she searched for her keys in her bag. She found them, then went out the door, and left. She took the elevator to the floor and then got in her car and drove to the precinct.

"I wonder if he told?" Olivia thought to herself fearfully as she drove.

"What would Munch and Fin do? Or worse what would Cragen say." She always looked at her caption as a father figure, and when ever he was disappointed in her, even though she wouldn't show it. She felt terrible, even if the rest of the squad would yell at her for that same thing, she wouldn't care, but when it was him, she cared big time. And Olivia knew that he would be disappointed in her if he found out.

"Don't worry about it. He'll stand by you, no matter what" she said pulling into the precinct. She parked her car in her regular space, and went inside. Where she was met by glares and angry whispers. She looked around and started to get worried. She was usually the most liked one in th precinct, now, it looked like everyone was mad at her. she just shrugged it off, and went to her locker and put her stuff away, and tried not to listen to the angry mumblings and whispers.

"Hey Briscoe" she said to Ken as he came over to put his stuff away. He usually worshiped the ground she walked on, and everybody knew he had a major crush on her, but she really wasn't interested in him. He just glared at her

"How the hell can you be so god damn happy you little traitor" he said angrilly. Olivia slammed her locker shut and glared at him

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you?" she said crossing her arms.

"You know damn well whats wrong you rat loader!" he said angrilly. Olivia's eyes got wide then she looked around, where she was met by more angry looks.

"Wha- what did you call me?" she said fearfully.

"You know exactly what I called you. God, out of all people, I never would have thought that you would screw some rat for a free ride. What the hell is wrong with you." But before Olivia could even un widen her eyes, he walked away. She went to her desk, trying to ignore the angry whispers and murmurs.

"Oh look, its the traitor" John said crossing his arms.

"Why did you come to work today, you could have screwed your rat and got a months vacation" Fin said angrilly. Olivia looked at them in shock. She never would of expected this out of Munch and Fin. Those two have been some of her closest friends since she joined this unit.

"I um" but she couldn't think of a word to say.

"How do they know" she thought to herself fearfully. Then it hit her

"Elliot!" she said angrilly to herself.

"Where is he?" she said in between anger and tears. Fin scoffed

"why, you got your little rat buddy to get him suspended. What did you have to do to him to get that you traitor."

"I'm not a traitor. I'm not sleeping with an IA investigator to get stuff. I'm dating him, and he is incredibly sweet, and romantic, and caring, and he is every girls dream."

"Yeah right. And Bush is a good president you rat loader" John said angrilly. Olivia's eyes filled up with tears.

"You guys have to believe me" she said trying to hold back the tears. But they just gave her glares.

"Why the hell would we trust a traitor to her own squad." Olivia felt a tear roll down her face and she wiped it away.

"How could they do this. They know I would never become a rat loader. I'm gonna kill Elliot when I see him." She sat down, and then Cragen came out of his office.

"Benson! In my office now!" he said very angrilly. Olivia wiped away another tear before she haded into the office of the man she had always respected and cared for.

"Don't worry, if he fires you, I'm sure that you can get your little rat to fire him and get you your job back" one of the desk jockeys said meanly to her. Olivia ignored it, and then walked into the office, where she found a huge surprise.

Please update. You know you want to.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own them, want to though.

A/N Thanks for all the reviewers. And I guess yall are right, I totally had the characters unlike them in the show. And thanks for all the constructive criticism :)

Olivia ignored it, and then walked into the office, where she found a huge surprise.

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing here?" she said angrilly crossing her arms. He looked a little bit sad, then he straightened out.

"I'm sorry Liv, but I had to tell Cragen."

"Don't give me that I'm sorry Liv shit Elliot! Why the hell did you have to tell anybody in the first place! What I do in my own private life is my own business!" she said glaring at him. Elliot gave her a sympathetic look, but she just ignored it. As of right now, she hated him, and regretted even being his partner.

"Your right, it is your business what you do in your private life, but not when it involves IAB Cragen said trying to stay calm. Olivia gave Elliot a glare

"Why did you tell him? Or better yet answer me this, why the hell did you tell the entire squad?" she said angrilly. Elliot looked confused

"I didn't tell anyone except Cragen"

"bull!" Olivia said yelling at him now

"if you didn't tell the squad, then how come the entire precinct knows about it?"

"I don't know Liv, but I swear I only told Cragen." Olivia scoffed

"yeah right. Are you sure about that Elliot, are you really sure?" she said angrier then before. Elliot looked slightly embarrassed, he opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I swear I only person I told was Cragen, and maybe I accidentally slipped it to Munch, but thats all I swear" he said almost pleadingly. Olivia glared at him then began yelling at him

"I can't believe you Elliot! Why would you tell, huh why? I did nothing to you, and because your to narrow minded that you can't believe a cop and IAB agent is dating! I can't believe you told! How about I tell Cragen about the night where you got so drunk that you and Huang-"

"calm down Benson" Cragen said loudly interrupting her. Olivia turned to him and tried to take a deep breath, but she was to angry at Elliot right now. Cragen sighed then turned to Elliot

"thank you detective Stabler, that will be all, you can go now." Elliot also sighed then got up from where he was sitting and walked out of the office, looking at Olivia, for a second, who just kept her eyes straight forward. Elliot closed the door behind him and went to his desk, where John and Fin looked a little bit sad.

"Do you think we went a little over board? You know calling her a traitor?" Fin said looking over at John. John sighed then looked up at Fin

"well shes was the one dating the rat" John said looking back down. Fin sighed then looked over at Munch, who looked guilty.

"yeah but it ain't like there some little cult and were at war with them. Plus as much as it pains me to say it, they aren't all that bad. Remember that one time they got that Sheerly cop off the streets, he was peddling drugs and making hookers give him freebies so he didn't arrest, and they got him off the streets." John just shrugged

"yeah but,"

"no buts" Fin said a little bit upset.

"We both acted immature, and frankly only a dirty cop would talk that way about a member of there own squad." John just sighed and shrugged

"yeah I guess your right. I don't know, I guess that the shock of hearing Olivia with a member of the rat squad was kinda, well, surprising."

"So surprising that you had to tell the entire squad" Elliot said giving John a small glare

"hey, all I told was Fin" John said defensively

"yeah and all I told was Novack" Fin said also defensively. Elliot sighed and rubbed his temple

"well at least I know how it spread." Elliot sighed and sat down with a heavy sigh

"whats wrong El?" John said also sitting down

"well like Fin said, I acted really immature. I mean, I should of just kept my mouth shut. And I called her a rat loader, and I just acted like a bastard to her." John and Fin nodded in slight agreement

"I mean, Olivia wouldn't sleep with IAB to ensure her job. Hell, she has done almost everything to get fired. Remember that time her and Fin went undercover as pimp and hooker without any agreement with the Capitan to catch that one perp." Fin scoffed and smiled

"yeah we got our asses in a sling over that one. In fact she dared Cragen to fire her when he found out. But since we got the guy, he just gave us desk duty though and gave us a warning." The three laughed softly and then they looked down,

"I can't believe we thought that she would screw some an IAB agent to save her job. We got to make it up to her" John said twirling a pen around. Elliot nodded then looked down.

"Well theres one little thing, she hates me right now. And shes probably gonna ask for a new partner when Cragen tells her what I asked him to do" he said looking down at his desk

"well what did you ask him to do?" John said a little apprehensively. Elliot sighed and put his head down

"I told Cragen to call up IAB to try to get the agent fired, and he did." Just then Olivia came storming out of the captains office and slammed the door behind her, followed by Cragen coming after her and sighing

"don't blame me for you breaking the rules with IAB" he yelled to her as she stormed over to her desk. But as soon as he said that, she turned around angrilly and walked back up to him

"how is dating someone breaking rules?" she said crossing her arms.

"Because Olivia, it will cause to much of a scandal" he said keeping his voice low. But Olivia scoffed, and rolled her eyes

"oh god forbid you have a scandal in your precinct" she said sarcastically. Cragen gave her a half glare

"I will not be spoken to like that by one of my own detectives, detective."

"Wow, so I'm not allowed to date who I want, or talk to you in a certain way, kinda strict for a guy that almost got arrested for totally screwing up an easy sting operation." Cragen glared at her again, whale Olivia gave him the same look. Normally she never would talk to Cragen like this, but she was too angry at Elliot and the rest of her squad right now to care.

"add another month to that two week desk duty." Olivia got wide eyes, and was about to say something, but Cragen just turned around and went back to his office, slamming the door behind him. Olivia sighed then sat down at her desk, ignoring Johns, Fins and Elliot's eyes.

"Look Liv, I wanted to say I'm-" but Elliot began to say, but Olivia interrupted him

"Stabler I swear to god leave me alone" she said getting out some paperwork and slamming one of her drawer shut. Elliot looked hurt, but decided not to push it

"she just need some time to calm down, she'll forgive you" he told himself, not fully believing it. She continued to work on her paperwork before she slammed her pen down, and got up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked kindly. She glared at him

"why the hell do you want to know?" she said bitterness in her voice. She put on her coat and left the precinct with Elliot looking after her

"this may take a while" he said as he sighed again.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own them, want them though. I own Mike and all other people that my mind has made up :)

He sighed, then his cell phone rang.

"Wallice"

"You, get to the office now!" his caption yelled though the phone.

"Whoa whats going on?" he said pouring the coffee into two mugs and taking a sip out of one of them.

" I will tell you when you get here! Now get to this damn office now Wallice!" then with a loud click, the caption hung up the phone.

"Wonder whats up with him?" he said as he pulled on his shirt and jacket. He wrote Olivia a quick note and placed it next to the cup of coffee, and then left. He got in the elevator, then rode down to where his car is, then he drove off.

"I wonder how it will all work out with Liv. I can't believe her partner acted like that. I always knew Stabler had an anger problem, but when ever I would go there to investigate, they always seemed like friends. Hell more then friends. I really hope shes alright" He sighed then pulled in to his parking lot, then walked in. As soon as he walked in there, he was getting smiles and winks from the guys, and glares from the girls.

"Okay, they'll acting wield" he though to himself as he put his coat in his locker. Then, Lennie came up to him, excited and happy.

"Oh my god man! I can not believe you. And your acting all oh respect her and shit when your the one banging her. Oh god I gotta ask though how is she? Is she all kinky and shit, or is she just hot and heavy?"

"What the hell are you talking about Lennie?" Mike said turning to his partner and crossing his arms. Lennie rolled his eyes and sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world he was talking about.

"Fine fine, I guess you want to relive how good she is. And I'm talking about you screwing Benson." Mike's eyes got wide, and he dropped his coat he was about to put in his locker.

"Wha, what? I'm not, I mean. I'm not screwing anyone. Where do you get these ideas?" he said avoiding his eyes. Lennie scoffed

"okay sure. So I guess what the entire precinct is talking about is just some great big rumor? god man, even if it isn't true, you should totally live up to it. I mean, you are rumored to be banging one of the most hottest detectives in the NYPD. And shes in sex crimes. Wow, I wonder what it would be like to have sex with her. God shes so sexy. I mean I just wanna throw her down and"

"Will you knock it off?" Mike said glaring at him

"whoa whats your problem?"

"I told you before. You talk about Olivia like that, and you will be sorry."

"Oh on a first name basis are we? Lennie said wagging his eye brows. Mike rolled his eyes, then slammed his locker shut then went to his desk and sat down. He got out some paper work and sighed then began thinking to himself

"Oh God, oh god, oh god. This can not be good. How the hell did it spread though the NYPD rumor mill yet? And we're usually the last one to hear about stuff like this. Calm down Mike, maybe it is just some rumor a guy made up, no need to worry. I wonder if her partner told our captain ? I wonder if he told her squad? Oh God I hope not." He sighed again, then Lennie came over smiling. Mike rolled his eyes then liked up at him.

"hey Lennie? where did you hear this rumor about me and Liv, er I mean Benson?"

" where I always hear my rumor information, the captains office. He sounded really mad, and he was shouting over the phone and shit. Then hes all like, all my agents, including Wallice, knows that it is illegal to date a member of NYPD, so maybe your detective Stabler needs to get his eyes checked, because he did not see my best agent at detective Benson's apartment. Then he slammed the phone down, then called you." Mike put his head down and began slamming it on his desk

"You know thats a good way to get a head ache right?" Lennie asked smiling at him. Mike looked up and glared at him. He got up, then went to his locker

"where are you going?"

"I gotta see somebody. Tell the captain that-"

"Wallice get your ass in here!" his captain shouted though his office. Mike sighed then put his coat back and shut the locker.

"Well good luck buddy" Lennie said as Mike trudged past him. He didn't say anything, but just went into the small office of Captain Evan Winters. There caption was a well built man about late fifties early sixties, and was like a second father to Mike, literally. Mikes father had also been in IAB and Evan was his partner. His father had undoubtedly been the best agent IAB has ever seen, and Evan was always jealous, but he and his father had been best friends, and was the god father to Mike. But when his father died in the line of duty when Mike was seven, Evan became a second father to Mike. He always felt that Evan was jealous of him too, but he still respected him. Mike as always being told by the veterans of the unit, and anyone else who know his father , that he looked and acted just like his father, and that gave Mike pride in every sense you could think of. But the Capitan was also strict, and right now, that didn't not fit well.

"Close the door" Evan said sternly. Mike shut the door and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in his office.

"Look sir I" Mike began, but Evan interrupted him

"shut up" he said sternly. Mike instantly stopped talking and looked straight forward.

"Now" he began walking around the small office

"I received a call from a Captain Donn Cragen of the Sex Crimes unit"

"Special Victims Unit" Mike said mumbling

"I'll call it what ever I want, do you understand Wallice?" Evan said crossing his arms and glaring at Mike.

"Yes sir" he said taking a shaky breath.

"Anyway, I received a call from him, and do you want to know what he said?"

"um no sir actually I'd rather not"

"knock off the attitude Wallice"

"I don't believe I had an attitude sir. You asked me a question and I gave you an honest answer." Evan glared a him, but Mike just looked straight ahead.

"Anyway. He said that one of his detectives, went over to his partners, and saw you there? And that you were shirtless, and his partner, a member of the NYPD" he said raising his voice in the end

"had only a bath robe on. Now this could all be some sick game they came up with, or one of my own agents, is sleeping with a detective, witch you know is against the rules!" Mike took another deep breath, and let his captain finish.

"Now, I'm a very patient man, and our history means a lot to me. So I'm going to be as calm as I can when I ask you this, are you sleeping with detective Olivia Benson?

"No sir." Mike said looking straight ahead. The captain sighed , then a look of relief crossed his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came when Mike spoke again.

"I m dating detective Benson, but I am not sleeping with her." His face went wide and shocked for a moment before it turned to angry.

"What the hell is the matter with you Wallice? I know your aware that an IAB sleeping with a cop is against the rules, so why on gods green earth, would you sacrifice a ten year career to have sex with a detective?"

"Sir I'm not putting my career in jeopardy to sleep with her. I'm putting my career in jeopardy because we're dating, and shes a great person."

"Bull!" he yelled loudly that Mike now knew that the entire office was listening to there conversation

"a cop or detective can't date an IAB agent. Do you know how much of a scandal this will cause?"

"frankly I don't really care about a scandal"

"well I do! God almighty Mike, do you know what she can do to your career? She can ask you to give her and her friends a break, she can offer you sex so that she can do whatever the hell her heart desires in the interrogation room , she can-"

"she wouldn't do that. Olivia's to dedicated a cop, and shes to sweet to offer me sex to get a free ride in her office" Mike said a little bit angrilly

"You don't know that, you don't now one god damn thing about her besides the fact that shes a cop!"

"actually sir I do. I know that shes been a cop for ten years, and her favorite color is pink, and that shes"

"knock it off Wallice!" Evan said angrilly. He took a deep breath then sat down in his chair and rubbed his temple.

"Look Mike, I know that your a hell of an agent, and that you would never do anything to dis credit your name, so I'm asking you as a friend and captain, to break it off with her"

"no" Mike said simply.

"Come on Mike, do you really want to throw away your entire career for a little bit of ass"

"Olivia's not just some little piece of ass" Mike said giving his captain a half glare

"shes a beautiful, fun, caring, talented, hard working women, who I would give up every thing to be with. So no, I am not going to break up with her. And if that is all you called me in here for, then I will be going now. Thank you for being so understanding Evan. I will see you tomorrow." Mike got up then walked towards the door.

"Your got two months of desk duty Wallice" Evan said looking up. Mike froze at the door way, then walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"God damn bastard" Mike said going to his locker and opening it up. Lennie came over to him smiling.

"Good cover man. Oh shes so fun and loving and blah blah blah." Mike rolled his eyes then got out his jacket then closed his locker.

"Its true. I'm not doing this to get laid or whatever. I'm dating her because shes is all those things I said she was" he said walking towards the door and Lennie followed him

"Yeah yeah whatever. So come on details. Is she kinky, or just hot and heavy?"

"knock it off Lennie" Mike said a little bit angrilly

"I bet you knocked her off huh. So come on tell me, did she use chains, or any sex toys. Her bedroom must be full of them. Or did she just completely just have wild and crazy sex wit-" Bam! Mike turned around and punched Lennie so hard that he heard his nose crack and he fell flat on his back. Most of the agency turned to look at the two of them with wide eyes.

"What the hell you bastard!" Lennie yelled trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. Mike bent down and glared at him

"I told you if you talked about her like that, you'd be sorry." Lennie looked up and glared at him.

"I can't believe you! Just because your having sex with some slut ain't no reason to get all pissed off!"

"Don't you ever call her a slut again" Mike said angrilly glaring at him. Lennie glared at him, then got up and went into the bathroom to stop the steady flow of blood. He looked after him, then shock his head and walked out of the agency.

"I can't believe you Mike" one of the desk jockeys, Sarah, said to him angrilly. She and Mike had dated very briefly a year ago, and she had never gotten over him

"Not now Sarah" Mike said rolling his eyes. She scoffed

"look what ever Wallice, I can't believe you. After all we had together. And you leave me for this, this, sex cop!"

"I didn't leave you Sarah. We had one date a year ago. And shes not a sex cop, shes a detective." Sarah scoffed

"it will never work out. One of you is going to completely screw it up. You might as well just break up with her now." Then turned on her 800 dollar heels and walked to the filing room. Mike shock his head, then walked out of the agency.


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one but my people my mind makes up.

A/N This chapter is for "n14" who wanted some Olivia/Mike fluff. Well, you got it :)

Mike shock his head, then walked out of the agency.

"I hate my squad" he thought angrilly to himself.

"Why the hell can't they accept the fact I'm dating a detective? It's not like I'm just screwing her for black mail. And besides, its none of there business anyway." He sighed then walked into someone.

"Sorry" he said to the person he bumped into.

"I'm fine" Olivia said not noticing who had walked into her. Mike looked at her and smiled

"hey, was just coming to see you."

"same here. So why are you skipping class to come see me?" Olivia said smiling a small smile at him. Mikes smile disappeared

"Um Liv, I think Stabler told my captain about us" he said trying not to sound angry when he mentioned Elliot's name. Olivia's smile disappeared and she looked down

"um, it wasn't Elliot, it was my captain. But El told my captain, so I guess we can blame him" she said sighing sadly. Mike smiled a small smile at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Olivia shrugged.

"I just can't believe he told. I mean, hes my partner, we're supposed to trust each other. And now, I got a month and a half desk duty because of it." Olivia sighed the looked up at him.

"What did you get?" she asked sadly. He just shrugged

"two months of desk duty, but its okay, I've had worse."

"So? thats not fair that you got punished because of something that my partner did. I'm so sorry he dragged you into this." Mike smiled a small smile at her and shock his head

"Liv its okay. I mean, its not like we got fired because of it." Olivia looked down and shock her head

"yeah but still. I really thought he would have been more mature then that. God hes such a, a I don't even know what to call him. I'm so sorry, I never should of done this" Mike lifted her head towards him.

"Its not your fault, and what shouldn't you have done?" he said kindly. Olivia looked away from him

"gone out with you." she started walking away and Mike got wide eyes for a second then followed her.

"What? Olivia, wait a second" he said running up to her. He caught up to her and turned her around to face him

"whats going on? what are you saying?" Olivia shrugged.

"Listen, it was a mistake. we never should have gone out. I'm sorry" she said not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Look Liv, being on desk duty is no reason for us to breakup"

"its not just the desk duty, all my squad is against me. I'm sorry, but we can't see each other anymore." Mike scoffed

"so your gonna throw away a perfect relationship because your squad don't like it? Liv, I'm in love with you, and I'm not gonna throw it all away, just because your squad is uncomfortable with a cop and an IAB agent dating."

"Oh yeah what about your squad? Are you telling me that they they all congratulated you on dating a detective who's part of a squad that gets in the most trouble with IAB?" she said a little bit angrilly.

"Frankly I don't care what the hell my squad thinks about my relationship with you" he said sounding angry. He wasn't angry at her at all, he was scared that she would leave him, and he loved her to much for that to happen. Olivia gave him a small glare

"don't be angry at me. I'm just saying that, we can not be together. I'm sorry" she said holding back tears. She let a tear fall down and she turned away from him and Mike gently wiped it away from her face and gently turned her towards him.

"Liv I'm not angry. I just, I'm scared that I might lose you. Just because our squads doesn't like us being together is no reason for us to breakup." Olivia let a few more tears fall.

"I'm sorry, but we can't see each other anymore." Mike took her by the shoulders

"damn it Olivia! I love you, and I'm not gonna let out squads tear us apart. Okay, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore, because I sure as hell love you. And I will do anything to keep us together, and if that involves my squad hating me because of it, then hell let them hate me, but I love you, and I'm not giving us up just because of it." Olivia let more tears fall as she looked in the wide green eyes of her boyfriend.

"I don't think anyone has ever loved me more then you." Mike smiled a small smile at her

"I don't think I ever loved anyone more then you." They looked lovingly into each others eyes for a second before they kissed. After they released it Olivia smiled at him then hugged him.

"How the hell was someone like you single when we met" she said letting a tear fall.

"I haven't found the right girl before you"

"well have you found her?"

"I haven't found her, I'm holding her."

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry 4 the long update, I've been reallllly busy.I've been to New York (my home state, I'm in Missouri now)just to visit my friends and family, I've been studyingfor school (and I'm still failing science).Also, thanx to my beta, Steve Hillman.I luv u sexy :)

"How the hell was someone like you single when we met" she said letting a tear fall.

"I haven't found the right girl before you"

"Well have you found her?"

"I haven't found her, I'm holding her."They released the hug and Olivia wiped away a small tear.

"You okay?" he asked gently.Olivia nodded, then her phone rang.

"Benson" she said tucking a piece of hair behind her hair.

"Hey Liv" Eliot said softly.

"What do you want Elliot?" she said a little bit angrily

"Liv come on, don't be mad" he said pleadingly.Olivia scoffed

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because we're partners, and I hate when your mad at me."

"Well tough Elliot.I still don't understand why you had to tell Cragen and Munch,a cop wouldn't do that to their own partner."

"Liv come on.Do you know how bad this looks for you?"Olivia rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her.

"Frankly I don't care.I'll see you back in the office in a few minutes.But leave me alone."

"Olivia, I" click.Olivia had hung up her phone and turned to Mike.

"Um, I gotta get going. Again, I'm sorry about what Elliot did to you."Mike shrugged

"I've been though worse. Don't worry about it Liv."Olivia nodded

"Hey, tonight, you wanna get some dinner at my apartment?"

"Okay, Seven thirty okay for you?"

"Yeah, again Mike, I'm sorry about what he did. I had no clue he was gonna tell your boss."Mike smiled and shoock his head

"You apologize too much.Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it."They kissed again, and then Olivia smiled at him then got in a cap.

"16th precinct please" she said wiping away a tear.

"I can't believe what a hell of a guy he is.I mean, he is like the perfect man, except for the whole, his squad arresting my squad thing, and my squad hating them.But other then that, god I love him.She smiled the rest of the way to the precinct, but when she got there, she rolled her eyes when she saw who was outside the precinct.She stepped out of the cab, and Elliot went up to the driver.

"How much is it, I'll pay" he said kindly

"I got it" Olivia said coldly getting some money out of her purse and handing it to the driver.The driver drove off, and Olivia pushed by Elliot.

"Liv come on I'm sorry.Will you please talk to me?"Olivia turned around and glared at him.

"No, because the last time I talked to you, I got desk duty, and the whole squad is acting like immature brats."

"Olivia, please.I mean, what was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think that I would never screw some one to ensure my job!" she sad angrily.Elliot sighed then pulled something out of his pocket.

"I said I was sorry, and her" he said handing her a small package.Olivia looked at it and scoffed.

"Chocolate covered cherries?What you think this is supposed to make every thing all better?"

"Well yeah. And I got the ones with the clear syrup too, I know they're your favorite," he said smiling a small smile at her.Olivia glared at him

"Elliot, some five dollar chocolates isn't gonna change what you did. I mean, you told Cragen about something that wasn't even your biasness."Elliot looked sad, but she didn't care.

"Liv come on.I said I was sorry, and I hate it when we're mad at each other."Olivia glared at him.

"You should have thought about that before you told Cragen and Munch."Olivia walked into the precinct with a sad looking 'Elliot after her.She went to her desk, sat down and began on her paperwork, ignoring everyone around her.Munch and Fin looked at each other before they went up to her

"Um Liv, look, we just wanted to say, we're sorry. We should have known you wouldn't date a rat just to get a free ride."Olivia just continued to work on her paperwork, trying to ignore them.They looked at each other, before Fin started talking.

"We never should have called you a traitor, that was just cold. Plus, we never should have spread it around."Olivia was finding it really hard to ignore them both

"Olivia please" Munch pleaded with her.

'I hate when we're fighting, and we we're really wrong to say those things to you.But we thought that it was an conspiracy"

"You think every things a conspiracy" Fin said rolling his eyes

"Well most every thing is. The moon thing, the Marilyn Monroe thing, the selling lemonade by 'innocent' five year olds.All cooked up by the government. Olivia couldn't help but smile a small smile, and laugh a small laugh.

"Aww, look who's talking to us. So come on Liv, can you please forgive us?" Fin said pleadingly.Olivia rolled her eyes

"I wasn't talking to you, I'm just laughing at your stupid attempts to get me to talk to you."

"Well is it working?"

"Get me a coffee and I'll think about it."Fin pulled out a large Starbucks cup behind his back

"Already done."Olivia rolled her eyes and took the coffee cup.

"So now do you forgive us?"

"Since you got me coffee, yeah I guess."They smiled at her, and then sat down at their desks, giving each other a high five.Elliot came into the precinct and sat down at his desk.Olivia put her head down and didn't look at him.Elliot sighed then began work on his paper work.

"Damn it Stabler, congratulations, you screwed up one of the most important relationship in your life."Elliot looked over at her, and she was trying so hard not to look, or speak to him.

"What if we don't speak again, what if she asks for a partner transfer, oh god Stabler what have you done."He looked over at her again and took a deep breath.

"Um, Liv?" he said softly.

"What, Stabler" she said coldly and not looking up at him.

"She only uses my last name when she's really pissed at me, great" he thought sadly, but he continued.

"Um, I was wondering, if maybe, you wanted to have dinner with me.Hell, I'll even let you get what you want on the pizza" he said jokingly.

"No" she said simply and coldly.Elliot looked down, then back at her.

"Come on Liv, look I told you I was sorry, we've been though way to much to give up our partner ship."

"Frankly Stabler I really don't care, you got involved in something that wasn't your business, and you got me desk duty cause of it, when it was no big deal.So just shut up, cause right now, I'm really considering walking into Cragen's office and asking for a new partner."Elliot's eyes got wide; she had only used that threat once before when he ordered her a protective detail when she didn't want it. She was angry at him for two weeks after that, and the only reason why she forgave him was because there was a case that hit way too close for home for Elliot, and she felt bad for him.Elliot looked down and tried to work on his paper work again, but he couldn't really concentrate.The rest of the day went by like this, the only time she spoke to him was when she yelled at him for telling off Ken Briscoe for insulting her again, and she glared at him and told him that she could take care of herself.But at six thirty, Olivia's paperwork was finally complete.She put down her pen and stretched her neck, then got up and got her coat, then into Cragens office.He was working on something

"Hey, um, Cap?" she said softly. He looked up at the door and looked at her

"Yes" he said looking up at her. He didn't want to say it, but he felt a little bit bad about giving Olivia a month and a half of desk duty.

"Uh, we don't have any case's and, paper work's all done, so can I go?" (A/N I don't know if cops can do this, just roll with it)

"Why do you wanna go so early?" he said, already knowing.Olivia shrugged

"Just wanna get home.I am just so tired I could pass out" she said hopefully convincing.Cragen nodded then went back to his paper work.Olivia smiled then went to the door.

"If he asks you about the precinct, then what are you gonna do?" Cragen said just before she closed he door.Olivia sighed then turned back to him

"He won't, you gotta trust me captain.I know how to take care of myself."Cragen sighed then nodded

"Your lucky I trust you Benson, you know most CO's would fire a member a cop if she dated a member of the IAB."

"Thankfully your a very trusting man" Olivia said hopefully.

"Yeah but still, I jus-"

"Don't worry about it," she said interrupting him.

"If he asks about the precinct once, I'll, I'll break it off with him" she said looking down.Cragen nodded then sighed

"Just be careful Liv, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise" Olivia said softly. Cragen nodded then Olivia walked out of his office and to her desk.She grabbed her coat and Elliot looked up at her

"Where are you going?" he said softly

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said without looking at him.He sighed again before Olivia left the precinct.

"Damn, she's really pissed at you" Munch said looking up at him.Elliot glared at him

"How the hell did you guy's get her to forgive you?"

"Easy" Fin said getting up to get coffee

"We got her coffee, and she doesn't like us as much."

"Alright that doesn't make any sense."Elliot said rolling his eyes

"She hates me, and she's talking to you two like every thing's fine.So please enlighten me on how she likes me more?"

"Well" Fin said sitting down

"Your her partner, she trusted you more then any one in this precinct.And you spread it around, well, told Munch who spread it around but it's the same thing.But she was most disappointed in you cause, she like's you the most, and she trusted you, and you betrayed it."Elliot shock his head

"Alright, now your sounding like Huang."Fin shrugged

"What? It's true.If you want to get her to like you again, then you gotta go apologize, like really sincerely."

"But I did!" he said pleadingly

"I apologized, and frankly, she was the one that made the mistake.Even if she's not dating him for her carrier, it was still a stupid move to date a rat."Fin shock his head

"Doesn't matter, you have got to apologize if you want her to for give her."Elliot sighed then got up and got his coat on.

"Cover for me" he told Munch getting his key's out then left the precinct.Munch sighed then turned to Fin.

"You know, I swear those two could be a married couple if they were both single."Fin nodded then began to work on his paper work again.

Thirty minute's later, Olivia's apartment.

"Alright, now, you want to put a smidge of salt on the roast, but only a smidge" the old chef said on the small TV in Olivia's kitchen.

"Oh now you tell me" she said as the entire saltshaker spilt on the roast.She sighed then went into the bathroom to check her reflection.Her hair was hanging straight down, and she had on a black halter dress.Just then, she heard a loud shrill beeping.

'What the hell" she said going out to the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" she yelled running over to the stove where the roast was burning in flames.

"Oh shit," she said running over to the fire extinguisher and then running over to the stove.

"Oh my God come on work you stupid piece of shit!" she yelled as the extinguisher refused to work.

"No, help someone!" she yelled as the fire spread to the counter top and spread to the rest of the food she prepared.

"Aww, come on help please!" she yelled as she tried to get the extinguisher working again.Just then, she heard keys unlock in the front door, then some one running to the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked taking the extinguisher from her.

"I don't know, the thing ain't working!"He banged it on the counter top; which was quickly becoming covered in flames.Then he pressed the trigger and the stuff came shooting out from it.He quickly put out the fire on the counter top, and then sprayed it on the roast in the oven.After the fire was out, he coughed then looked at the counter, witch was now black, including the food she prepared.He coughed again then turned to Olivia

"Sometimes you just need to give it a good bang" he said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said taking it from him and hanging it back on the wall

"No problem."They were silent for a moment before Olivia spoke

"Well you can go now."Elliot sighed as Olivia made her way to the door and opened it.

"Wait Liv, please I just wanna talk."

"About what Elliot?About how you got involved in something that wasn't any of your business," she said a little angrily.

"Come on Liv, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get spread around the precinct."

"I don't care El, you had no right to tell anyone about MY relationship."Elliot sighed before he spoke

"Liv, I'm sorry.But it's just, I was worried about you."

"Elliot you don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that Liv, it's not that I'm worried again, I just, I don't like you dating an IAB agent, I know you would never do anything to screw up your job, but he might do something to improve his job."Olivia shook her head, and smiled a very small smile at him

"El, he wouldn't do that, trust me, I think I know how to read my boyfriends."Elliot shrugged then smiled at her.

"Yeah but, you should know by now that I don't trust any of your boyfriends, even if your head over heels in love."Olivia scoffed

"Yeah, I should know that, I've been your partner for seven year's now.But Mike is different"

"That's what you said about the fire fighter James, and the doctor Alex, and the clothes model Brian?" he said holding back a smile.

"Yeah but this is different, I really think that he's, you know, the one."

"And that's what you said about the cop, Andy, and the bartender, Jamel, and the hair dresser, Kevin."

"Well Kevin was gay, so he don't count.And have you kept track of every single one of my relation ships?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, there's also no job Ricky, and the Mexican 'actor' Carlo's."

"Alright, I get the point" she said smiling a small smile at him.

"Look I don't care about the fact that you were angry at me, even though it was pretty childish, but you told Cragen, and you called me a rat loader, that was the thing that pissed me off."Elliot sighed then got sad

"Look Liv, your right, I never should have called you a rat loader, or told Cragen, but I was worried about you, and Ii didn't want you to get hurt again."

"How will I be getting hurt?"

"Because I don't want you getting heart broken, again."Olivia sighed then went over to him.

'Look El, I won't get heart broken, Mike cares about me, and he won't break my heart."Elliot nodded then looked down

"So, does this mean we're on speaking terms again?"Olivia nodded

"Well, after you save my kitchen from being destroyed in flames, I suppose we gotta be friends again."They smiled at each other before Elliot went to the open door and bought in a large pizza box.

"I thought that you would be alone tonight, so I bought us a pizza.But, since you usually don't wear this type of stuff after you get home, or you wouldn't make a huge fancy dinner for yourself, I guess your not going to be alone tonight" he said smiling a small smile at her.Olivia rolled her eyes, then smoothed out her dress.

"You like it?"Elliot nodded

"Well, since I just saved your kitchen from going up in flames, I guess I have to say I like it."Olivia rolled her eyes again, and then smiled at him.

"I'm sorry El, I never should have been such a jerk to you."

"Don't worry about it Liv, and frankly, I deserved to be treated lie a jerk."They smiled at each other before Olivia hugged him.

"Thanks El, I'm really sorry."Elliot hugged her back

"Don't worry about it Liv."Just then they heard a knock on the wide open door.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Mike said a little bit confused.They released the hug and Elliot turned to him.

"No, just apologizing, but uh" he added going up to him with the pizza

"Liv ain't the best of cooks, so here" he said handing it to him.

"Shut up El, I'm a great cook" she said smiling and going over to them.

"Well then, why is the entire counter top, and all the food on the counter top, burned to a crisp."Olivia shrugged

"It wasn't my fault that the oven burst into flames."

"Wait, what did I miss?" Mike said looking back and forward between the two of them. Olivia shrugged and smiled at him

"Nothing, just a little kitchen accident; so, you wanna come in, oh, your already in."

"And I think that's my cue to exit the apartment, I'll see you tomorrow Liv, enjoy the pizza"

"Bye El, and thanks for the pizza" she said blushing a little bit.He nodded then walked out of the door, passing by Mike

"Wallice" he said coldly passing by Mike

"Stabler" Mike said in the same tone. Elliot shut the door and sighed happily as he heard the laughter and talking coming form Olivia's apartment.

"Thank god for pizza and Olivia not knowing how to use the fire extinguisher" he thought happily and walking away from her apartment.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one but my original people.

A/N Sry 4 the long update been realllly busy.

"So, what did happen to your counter? Mike asked going over to the black counter and the food.

"Well, it wasn't my fault, first off, but the roast caught fire, then Elliot ran in here and put it out because the extinguisher didn't work."

"So I take it the two of you made up?" he said with a half smile. Olivia nodded then took the bottle of champagne on the table and filled two glasses.

"Want some champagne?" she asked taking a glass over to him. He nodded then took the glass. Olivia took a drink then sighed.

"Pizza and Champaign, how nice."

"Any thing is nice if it's with you" he said smiling at her. Olivia looked down and blushed slightly. She wasn't used to a guy saying nice things about her.

"So, uh, want to watch a movie?" she said putting her drink on the coffee table and going to her stack of movies.

"Well, what do you got" he said sitting on her couch and taking another sip of his drink.

"What do you want?" she said half slyly and half jokingly

"what are you offering?" he said in the same way. Olivia smiled then turned to him.

"Well" she said walking over to him

"what do you want?"

"so we're back to this again." Olivia smiled at him before she also sat down on the couch and kissed him. He kissed her back, then Olivia's phone rang.

"No, why does my phone have to ring now" Olivia groaned before picking up her cell phone.

"Benson"

"hey, it's Elliot.

"Um okay, why are you calling?"

"who is it?" Mike said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's Elliot" she said before turning her attention back to the phone.

"I left my coat in there, can i come and get it?"

"You don't have a coat on, so seriously why are you calling?" She heard him sigh

"Don't tell Cragen I told you, but I'm supposed to interrupt your date."

"What? why would he want that?"

"because one of our officers just got arrested by IAB he thinks that Wallice was involved."

"What! who got arrested, and why would he think that Mike was involved?"

" whats going on?" he asked her confusingly

"that desk clerk Sarah Johnston's, she got arrested by the rats for drug dealing" Elliot said knowing he was about to get yelled at by her

"And why would he have something to do with that?" she said a little angrilly. She heard Elliot sigh again

"he thinks that Wallice wants to question you about her." Mike sighed then rested his head on her shoulders

"why do cops always think what what they want about people no matter what?" he thought to himself.

"What? You know what, tell Cragen that, you know what never mind, I'll tell him myself tomorrow."

"Olivia please don't get angry, he's just looking out fo-" click. Olivia hung up the phone then threw it down on her couch angrilly.

"I can not believe him! He thinks that i need to be supervised, oh I am pissed" she said getting off the couch and went into the kitchen. Mike got up and went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, even if he's wrong, he's your captain, and he was looking out for you. I mean, maybe I am some evil person that has no life and need to date beautiful women to improve my job." Olivia scoffed

"don't say that, Cragen provably bugged the house." Olivia turned around to face him, I'm sorry, but he's just looking out for you. Even if he's looking at the wrong person." Olivia scoffed then turned around to face him.

"You really think he's looking out for me. No, he's looking out for his career. I mean, how bad would it look if a member of his own squad is dating an IAB agent?" Olivia sighed then looked down, she tried not to feel to depressed. She always thought that Cragen trusted her, and she looked at him like a father, but now, that trust was gone.

"Liv" Mike began softly, but he couldn't think of what to say to comfort her. He was mad at him also, not just because he made Olivia upset, but because he accused him of doing something that was against IAB regulations when he didn't even know him at all.

"Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing." Olivia nodded, but didn't believe him at all. He sighed softly, then turned her around and began to gently massage her shoulders. Olivia groaned softly

"not that I'm telling you to stop, but what are you doing?" softly enjoying the sensations

"You seemed tense, figured it would help, do you want me to stop?"

"you stop and I shoot you" she said closing her eyes. Mike smiled a small smile before beginning to kiss her neck. Olivia felt weak in the knees, but continued to stand.

"I ever tell you how much I love you?" she said as he continued t kiss her

"yes, but I love hearing it." She turned around and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, then brought her closer. They released it then Olivia hugged him

"I don't know what I would do with out you, I love you" she said resting her head on his shoulders

"I love you too Liv" then they released the hug and kissed again. Olivia took him gently by his shirt then led him to her bedroom where they didn't go to bed till three thirty AM

6:00 Am Next morning

Olivia opened her eyes and didn't want to move. Mike had his arms wrapped around her and was holding her against his bare chest. Olivia moved closer to him, and buried her head in his neck, that movement woke him up. He opened his eyes, barley and looked over at her and smiled a tired smile at her

"morning" he said softly. Olivia looked up at him and smiled a tired smile also

"morning. How'd you sleep? he shrugged then brought her closer

"didn't get much sleeping did I? " he said smiling a tired smile. She nodded then smiled at him

"last night was incredible" she said moving closer to him.

"I agree, but I expected that from you" he said stroking her hair. She glanced at the clock and groaned.

"I don't want to go to work today" she said tiredly

"So take the day off."

"I want to, but can you imagine if I called in after I had a date with you after my captain thinks your just using me for information? It wouldn't be pretty." He nodded then kissed the top of her forehead

"it'll be alright. I'm sure if you just calmly explain to him that he's completely wrong, then it'll be fine." Olivia groaned again

"I don't even want to talk to him right now, I am way to pissed at him." Mike didn't say anything, he was also mad at Cragen for accusing him of doing something that went against his morals and IAB regulations, but he didn't want to diss Olivia's boss.

"Hey babe, do you mind if I take a shower?" Olivia smiled a sly smile at him

"only if I can join you."

"Ohh, I was hoping for that" he said slyly. They got out of her bed, then Olivia led him to her shower. Almost an hour later they stepped out of the bathroom with Mike rubbing the back of his head and Olivia trying her hardest not to laugh and not succeeding.

"Well, you have a really slippery bath" he said rubbing the back of his head and feeling the place where he hit his head on her floor. They both found out that a slippery shower was not a good place to try to have sex. Olivia had slipped and Mike caught her, but in turn also falling and he hit his head on the bath floor, but since Olivia landed on top of him, she wasn't hurt at all. All Olivia could do was nod in agreement because she knew if she opened her mouth she would burst out laughing. But that didn't stop her, she let out a small laugh, but quickly covered her mouth. He gave her a playful glare

"you know, it could be you in pain if I didn't catch you."

"Thats what makes it funny" she said holding back another laugh.

"Your lucky your so cute" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Your lucky I have a soft shower floor" she said smiling when they released it.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it soft" he said rubbing the spot where he got hit. Olivia laughed a small laugh then groaned.

"Oh no, I'm late" she said going over to her dresser and getting out an assortment of clothes and quickly pulled them on. Then she turned to mike

"I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I'm so late right now." He shrugged

"It's okay, I'm late to" he said grabbing his clothes from around her room and pulling them on. Olivia went up to her dresser, ran a quick brush though her hair and quickly applied some make up then went up to him and kissed him.

"I'll call you tonight okay" he nodded then gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll lock up for you" he said pulling on his shirt.

"Thanks, love you" she said picking up her purse

"love you too" he said buttoning his shirt up. Olivia rushed out of the room and out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"I love him so much" she thought to herself smiling.

"I can't believe Cragen, he knows I would never give up my own squad, even to him." She sighed sadly then got off the elevator and into her car and drove to the precinct. When she got there, she parked and took a deep breath

"just do what Mike said, calmly explain to him that hes wrong." She walked in the precinct, ignoring all the glares she was getting and went to her locker. Elliot, Munch or Fin weren't there, and she didn't see Cragen either.

"Just ignore them, there all immature, just ignore them."

"What the hell?" she said sniffing the air, it smelt like rat poison and it was coming from her locker She put in her combination and opened it and screamed loudly. Inside her locker, hanging by a thin tread was a dead rat with a sign taped to it that said thought it would be better then a picture of your boyfriend. She turned around and began breathing heavily. She could handle snakes and cock roaches, but the one thing she was most scared of and hated more then anything was rats.

"Oh my god, oh my god" she said though her heavy breathing. She heard muffled laughing and she turned towards it. Ken Briscoe and a small group of his friends were trying to hold back laughs, but they couldn't hold them for long.

"Wow, we would have thought you would have been in love with that thing" Ken said laughing at her. Olivia gave him a death glare before going up to him and hitting him in the face hard. He fell back and on to the ground. He quickly got up and looked around at the people who had gathered around them.

"You bitch!" he said before throwing a punch st her. She grabbed his fist then he swung the other one at her, and she grabbed that one too. She tried twisting his arm but he kicked the inside of her ankle hard and she fell to the ground along with him.

"Fight!" someone shouted and soon a large gathering were gathered around them. It didn't look it, nor did he give the impression, but Ken Briscoe was a good fighter. Olivia landed on top of him and he quickly flipped her around so he was on top of her. Olivia elbowed him hard in the nose but he just as quickly came back to a punch to the side of her face. She gathered her strength and flipped him over, and kneed his stomach. He groaned in pain, but five decades of cop in him taught him to ignore anything but gun shots and he flipped her again and held her arms down

"I can see why a rat's interested in you" he said giving her a quick glance up and down as Olivia struggled to get him off her. She gave him a glare then head butted him, witch caused them both great pain. He released her arms slightly witch gave her just enough time to punch him in the face. He recovered and then hit her in the face again. Just then Olivia felt him get hauled off her, then she felt someone help her up. She was way to angry to just let him go, so they were both struggling against the people who were holding them.

"Come on Liv, he isn't worth it" Elliot said holding her back. She ordered herself to calm down and then stopped struggling and glared at Ken who was being held back by Cragen.

"Calm down Briscoe now!" he yelled at him. He also wrenched out of his grasp and glared at Olivia, they were both panting heavily. Cragen looked at the two of them, by now, the crowd that had been cheering them on was dead quiet.

"What the hell was going on here!" he yelled at the two of them. Olivia glared at him

"look at what the sick bastard did to my locker" she said angrilly though her panting. Cragen looked at Olivia;s locker and got wide eyes then turned and glared at Ken.

"Did you do that?" but all he could do was pant.

"My office, now both of you! And for the rest of you! I'm sure as hell that Briscoe didn't do this by himself, and when I found out what happened, all the people involved will be punished severely!" Then he went to his office, with Olivia and Ken following and slammed the door behind them. They both sat down and Cragen paced in front of them angrilly. Neither one dared say anything. He glared at the two of them

"I can not believe you two, fighting like you were damn teenagers! What the hell is wrong with you!' he yelled at them, but they both knew better then to answer. He sighed angrilly then sat down

"your both extremely lucky that I don't have the man power to fire both of you!" He turned to Ken and he almost shrunk under his gaze.

"I can not believe you, your uncle is one of the most distinguished men in the NYPD and you act like this? Do you know how disappointed he would be if he found out about this?. And why the hell would you put a dead rat, with rat poison in some ones locker? Do you know how dangerous that is? do you know that dead rats can spread disease if someone even touches them? I sure as hell hope that you used gloves when you touched that thing!"

"Sir you don't understand, she got Sarah fired" he said glaring at her.

""How the hell did she do that?" he said angrilly. Olivia looked in confusion at him

"you didn't know about it?" He turned and glared at her

"you know what Benson, I'm still really angry at you too, so I suggest that you shut up" he said angrilly. He turned back to Ken

"I'm waiting Briscoe."

"She got her rat to arrest Sarah for drugs because Sarah told her off yesterday for being a rat loader."

"You littler bastard! You called Elliot and told him to interrupt our date didn't you!" she said angrilly.

"What are you talking about Benson?" Cragen said turning to her.

"Last night Elliot called me and told me that you told him to interrupt me and Mikes date because you thought that he was just using me to question." Cragen got wide eyes then turned to Ken again

"I hope for your sake she's wrong" he said getting up and going to the door

"Stabler, my office now" he yelled at him. Elliot was still looking in disgust at the rat and then sighed then came into his office and glared at Ken. Cragen sat down at his desk

"Stabler, did someone call you last night to tell you to interrupt Olivia's date and said that it was me?"

"that wasn't you?"

"no, but did someone do it?"

"yeah. You said that you had a cold and that you were feeling stuffed up and that IAB arrested Sarah Johnston's and that you thought Mike was going to question Olivia, and you said you knew that Olivia was going to tell him because she did it. Then I told you no, then you said I'd be fired if I didn't do it." Cragen glared at Ken again who was trying to stop the bleeding coming from his nose.

"You son of a bitch, you, five months desk duty for the fighting, two weeks suspension with out pay for impersonating me, and your locker is going be Olivia's

"What!" he yelled at him

"thats not fair! Sarah was arrested because of that rat loader, and I'm getting punished for it!"

"Sarah Johnston's is a junkie, I know it, you know it, why I kept her around I have no idea, and I would never, never have one of my detectives do my bidding for me. Now get out"

"no, what about Benson's punishment?" he said angrilly, but the glare from Cragen told him to leave if he didn't want him fire him and kick his ass harder then Olivia could ever hope for. He left, slamming the door down and hen Cragen turned to Elliot

"you can go now, me and Olivia have to talk." Elliot nodded then turned to Cragen

"do you want e to get rid of the rat?"

"yeah, and Olivia I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to get rid of everything in your locker okay? he said gently. Olivia nodded then Elliot left, putting on a pair of forensics glove. Olivia sighed then put a hand to her quickly swelling cheek

"are you okay?" he asked her

"yeah, but damn Briscoe can pack a hell of a punch." He nodded

"I'm sorry about all of this. What's between you and Wallice never should have left this office."

"It never should have left my apartment" she said looking down. Cragen sighed

"your right, but it does involve IAB, so I have to know about it. Now, you know I have t ask this, did Wallice question you at all about Johnston's."

"No, why don't you trust me caption?"

"I do trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"I know how to read my boyfriends cap, do you really think I'd be dating someone who just wanted answers about the precinct?"

"no your right, but I'm worry about you. Hell your like my own daughter Olivia, I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't, I promise." She sighed again, glad beyond reason that he didn't tell Elliot to call last night.

"So, how much desk duty do I get for fighting?" she asked looking down.

"Well, I guess since he started it, none. I'd probably throw a punch if I found a dead rat in my locker. By the way, good shot by he way." Olivia smiled a small smile

"thank you. You do realize that if Lennie hears about this, he's going to flip. Cragen scoffed

"please, Lennie will probably kick Kens ass harder then you or me ever could. He would side with you, trust me." Olivia nodded then got up

"so, am I free to go?"

"yeah, just remember, any one give you a hard time, I'm here for you." Olivia nodded then smiled

"thanks Don" he smiled at her then she left and sat down at her desk and smirked as Ken was busy cleaning out his locker.

"I can trust my boss, Ken has to give me his locker, and I got the perfect boyfriend. Life is good."

Pleaseeeeee review!


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Sorry for long update.

"I can trust my boss, Ken has to give me his locker, and I got the perfect boyfriend. Life is good." Olivia pulled out a folder and began working on paperwork when Fin and Munch came in with four cups of coffee.

"We come baring coffee so bow down" Munch said putting a cup on her desk.

"Thanks" she said looking up at him.

"Oh my God Olivia what happened? Did Wallice hit you?" Munch said looking at her black eye and bruised cheek.

"If he did just tell us where to find him" Fin said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, he's right over there" Olivia said pointing at Ken who was cleaning out his locker. They both looked at him then back at Olivia in confusion.

"You and Briscoe got in a fight, over what?" Munch said before Elliot came over with the dead rat and threw it in the trash.

"I think that is the nastiest thing I ever did in my life" Elliot said shaking his hand clean. Munch and Fin looked in confusion at the dead rat in the waste basket for a few seconds before turning back to Olivia.

"Um Liv, why did Elliot just throw a dead rat in the garbage?"

"Because Briscoe put it in my locker, then me and him got in a fight. I won" she added with a smile. They looked over at him as he slammed his locker shut then walk out of the precinct.

"He's on five months desk duty for it, and got two weeks unpaid leave for impersonating Cragen. Plus I got his locker" she said with a smile.

"Why did he impersonate Cragen?" Fin said taking a seat at his desk.

"Long story, but anyway thanks for the coffee" Olivia said taking a sip of it. The rest of the day she couldn't keep a smile off of her face. And one of the desk jockeys even came up and apologized for being a bitch to her. The day was almost over when a call came in.

"Benson" she said picking it up. Her smile almost went away instantly.

"All right, we're be right there" she said softly. She hung up the phone and looked at Elliot

"a um, child abuse came in the Mercy O.R. And when the person who called it in began to describe it, she started crying." Elliot nodded and with out a word got up and got his coat. They walked out to the car and drove to Mercy without a sound. Usually, they would at least talk about how the case was probably going to be, but for some reason, this one seemed to hardcore to talk about. They got in the parking lot, and got out. They walked in the hospital and went to the front desk.

"I'm detective Benson, this is my partner detective Stabler, someone call in a child abuse?" she said whipping her badge out. The receptionist pointed to a middle aged nurse sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, with tears in her eyes. They went over to her

"excuse me, are you the nurse that called in the child abuse case?" Olivia asked softly. the nurse wiped away her tears and stood up

"yes" she said in a sad voice

"I'll show you" she said more tears threating to tell. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a moment before following the nurse.

"Her- here it is" she said with a few more tears running down her face. Olivia looked in the hospital window, and suddenly felt sick, but she held it down. Elliot's eyes just got wide, and his mouth hung open. Inside the hospital room, was a small five year old with blond curly hair. They couldn't tell what her face looked like because her whole face was covered in bruises and scratches. Both of her arms were black and blue, and it looked like some of her hair had been pulled out.

"The paramedics dropped her off half an hour ago. She was in a dumpster when a women found her. She had nothing on, and the paramedics found um, they found vaginal bleeding and fluids all over her. And the doctor did a rape case, and in cases like this, the hymen is still intact, but broken. But this time, the Hyman was torn. Like shes been raped on a regular basis. And the legs are covered in bruises, she has five broken ribs, and her whole vaginal area is covered in bruises." The nurse sniffed then turned away from the window

"If we can't find the girls parents, I'll personally pay for her funeral"

"but she isn't dead yet" Olivia said also turning away from the girl.

"Yes but, the bastard put her though so much hell, that she is never going to wake up again, and theres no way that she can recover from the brain damage she suffered from." Olivia nodded, then turned back to Elliot, who for a moment, Olivia swore he had tears in his eyes.

"I gotta go, we are ready sent the numerous samples to your lab. And heres where she was found" the nurse wiping her eyes and giving them a small slip of paper. She walked away still wiping her eyes, but then she turned back to them

"find the ass hole that did this to her. And make sure I get an invitation to watch the execution" then she left. Olivia turned back to the window where Elliot never turned away from.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this to her" he said angrilly. Olivia nodded in agreement then gently placed a hand on his shoulder

"come on, we gotta go" she said softly. Elliot nodded then they began to walk away, then he turned back, mumbled something. Olivia could make out the last word though, amen. Elliot and Olivia didn't talk until they got to the car. They both sat there for a moment before Elliot turned on the car and drove off. Olivia looked out the window all the way.

"How could someone be this cruel to someone, an innocent five year old. The bastard is going to wish he never even laid a hand on her when I get done with him" Elliot said angrilly, his knuckles turning white he was clutching the steering wheel so tight. Olivia didn't say anything to him, she just kept looking out the window. How could someones mood go from happy and smiling one minute to nearly in tears the next. It just didn't make sense. When they got to the scene, the ME was there and also a lot of CSU members walking around Elliot parked the car and got out and Olivia followed him.

"What do we got" Elliot said putting on a pair of gloves and walking up to one of the CSI's.

"There wasn't a lot of blood where she was found, so I'm guessing it was a dumb job"

"any idea who the girl is yet?" Elliot asked hoping they at least had a name.

"Yeah, names Katie Magdolna Jackson. Found a child ID card in the dumpster" the CSI told them handing them a small plastic card that had the face of a smiling five year old on it. Elliot turned away and got more tears in his eyes

"I'm gonna kill him" he said angrilly. Olivia just nodded, then took the small card.

"Address is North End apartments, down town Manhattan, Apartment 2F." Elliot nodded then left the room, and Olivia followed with the card in a small evidence bag.

"El are you okay?" she said softly. He nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"I have no clue how we're gonna explain this to her parents." Olivia shrugged, then they got in the car and drove to the address that was on the card. They drove in silence all the way there

"I can't believe this, who would do this to a small innocent child" he thought to himself. They pulled up to the broken down apartment and parked and got out. They walked to the apartment buildings and walked in and went to the elevator and pressed up. They went to the apartment number and looked around the darkened hallway.

"Nice place" Olivia mumbled sarcastically. Elliot nodded then knocked on the door.

"Hold on a sec!" a mans voice said and then a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a man with a beer belly, a stained white shirt that rode up to show his fat stomach and a pair of boxers that was also stained. His hair was greasy and messed up, he looked and smelt like he hasn't bathed in a week, and had a half empty beer bottle and a half smoked cigarette. Olivia tried not to look to disgusted as the man looked in confusion at them.

"Help ya?" he said scratching himself. It was obvious he was drunk

"Are you Mr Jackson?" Elliot said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Who's askin'?"

"I'm detective Stabler, this is my partner detective Benson. Are you the father of Katie Jackson?" The man let out a small chuckle.

"That little piece of ass? Yeah I'm her daddy why, you wanna get in?" Then he let out a laugh that turned into a hacking cough. Olivia glanced over at Elliot and she could see him getting anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean get in?" he said trying to hold back his temper. The man scoffed then took another drag of his cigarette.

"Please, all my buddies know 'bout my little Katie. Man she is one fine piece of ass I'm telling you. Sweet legs, good upper reigns if you get my drift" he said winking at Elliot who was quickly beginning to see red.

"Di, did you rape your daughter?" he said his hands beginning to shake. He normally never would have done something like this, but he knew, just by the sound of his voice he was guilty. The man shrugged

"I wouldn't call it rape, but yeah, me and her had a little go tonight." The man sighed happily then took another drink of his stale beer.

"I"m telling you she has the sweetest thighs you can imagine. And when her little lips are wrapped around your cock, you'll forget about every thing else. I mean a little girls pussy, beautiful enough to bring a tear to your eye. Do you got kids?" he said not noticing Elliot's extreme hatred and anger in him.

"Boy if you do, your a lucky bastard. 'Specially the little blond ones, oh those make for some good pussy fuc-" Bam! Elliot lept on him so that they both went flying to the ground and he began hitting him very hard.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled running over to him and trying to pull Elliot off of him. But he was to angry and he couldn't see anything but red, so he just reached around and pushed her so hard she fell to the ground then he began hitting the man again.

"How the fuck does that feel you bastard!" he yelled at him getting out his gun and began pistil whipping him. Olivia stared in shock at him for a moment before she got up and ran back to him and got out her gun and pointed it at the back of his head. She had absolutely no intention of shooting him, but she knew a gun to the head was enough to bring anyone out of a fog. Elliot almost instantly began to see clearly then held back hitting the man. He looked down, the man was bleeding all over and wasn't moving.

"Oh my god" he said getting off of him, not at all concerned about what happened to the man, but what was gonna happen to him. Olivia ran over and felt his pulse

"oh my god" she said as she barley felt one in the mans neck. She quickly got out her radio.

"I need a bus now to North End apartments, down town Manhattan, Apartment 2F. Victim has a very faint pulse, is breathing, and he's unconscious." She put it back then looked towards Elliot who was looking in shock at what he did.

"I, I didn't mean it, I just started seeing red. " Olivia nodded then felt his pulse again.

"Oh no" she said as she couldn't find one. She began chest compressions and then realized he wasn't breathing. She quickly began CPR whale Elliot just stood in shock at what he did."Oh god what have I done?" but again he didn't care about the man, he just cared about what was gonna happen to him. Two paramedics quickly came in the room and felt his pulse.

"Pulse is low, we gotta bag him now!" one of them yelled. They air bagged him then lifted him up an a stretcher, still giving chest compressions and squeezing the air bag and rolled him out. One of them looked at Elliot, whose knuckles were bleeding and were bright red. He gave him a quick glare before going out of the hallway. Olivia went up to him. He was now out of shock and was quickly becoming angry.

"He deserved it, he doesn't deserve to live." Olivia swallowed hard, then noticed the gun was still in his hands.

"I need your gun Elliot"

"why? I didn't shoot the bastard"

"you took it out and assaulted him with it" she said calmly. Elliot nodded then handed it to her.

"Katie's gonna die, and so should that prick." Olivia didn't say anything. She to had wanted to kill him when he said those things about Katie, but she had the impulse not to do it.

"Am I under arrest?" he asked her trying to get the painful feeling out of his knuckles, witch were bleeding heavily. Olivia thought about it for a moment. If it had been another cop, she would have arrested him on the spot, but this was different. Olivia shook her head

"no, but you know that if he wakes up, he is going to press charges." Elliot nodded then took a deep breath before walking out of the apartment with Olivia following.

I know not that big a cliff hanger, but I promise you'll see a major twist coming up soon. IF u all review :)


	13. Chapter 13

I own no one but my own people.

Mike walked into his office with two styrophone cups of coffee and placed one on Lennie's desk.

"Wallice" he said coldly ignoring the coffee.

"Still mad about yesterday I see" Mike said sitting at his desk and getting out some paper work.

"Your damn right I am!" Lennie said angrilly

"I mean where the hell do you get off wailing your partner of six years in the mouth?" Mike shrugged

"I told you not to call her a slut. I mean what was I supposed to do? Just let you trash talk my girlfriend?" Lennie scoffed

"please, you and I both know that she's in it for the kicks. She's dating you because of what you can give her and her friends. Are you so blind that you can't see that?"

"First off she asked me out before she knew I was in IAB, then she tried to break it off when she did find out. So no, she isn't in it for the free ride."

"Your planning on marrying a detective that that has gotten in more hot water with us then any other two detectives combined?"

"I never said I was going to marry her"

"Ah ha! I knew it! Your just in it for the sex and the information!" Lennie said happily pointing an accusing finger at him

"never said I wasn't going to either" he said giving him a wink. Lennie scoffed then turned away

"come on man, will you just forgive me. I brought you coffee, that has to account for something" Mike said getting a little annoyed at him.

"Fine, but this better be a later" Lennie said taking the coffee and taking a drink of it. Mike rolled his eyes then began doing some paper work. The day seemed to go by pretty slowly, they got most of there paper work done, and at the end of the day the only case they had was a quick open shut case about a hooker saying a cop harassed her when he arrested her. But seeing the long scratches on his face where she had scratched the cop, and no marks on the cop. they didn't arrest the him.

"You know, I really wish that hookers would just stop making a big deal when they get arrested" Mike said hanging up his coat on the rack.

"I know, its like we got a hooker abuse call every week, and when cops actually do something to them, they wonder why they don't get off the streets" Lennie said going to his desk. Mike nodded in agreement before also sitting down at his desk. He looked over at the clock and realized it was almost time to go.

"Hey I'm gonna head out, you coming?" Mike said standing up. Lennie shook his head

"nah I think I'm gonna hit McGill's. Who knows, their could be some hot kitten just aching to be boned me me. And how could I deny her that.

"Boned? what are you fifteen?" Lennie shrugged

"whatever, long as I get some does it matter what its called? And what about you? You r little cop gonna use the hand cuffs on you tonight?"

"No she said she had plans with Elliot." Lennie scoffed

"and you believed her? Those two are probably screwing in the interrogation room as we speak.

"Are you some kind of idiot? Didn't you almost get a broken nose because you talked about her like that yesterday?"

"This is different. I mean it, how many times have we had to split up partners because they slept together. I'm telling you man, unless you want to share her I suggest you get someone to split them up."

"She wouldn't do that, there just friends."

"And you know this how?"

"she told me." Lennie scoffed

"and you actually believed that an extremely hot and sexy women and her best friend, who's also slightly attractive for a guy, have no romance between them and are one hundred percent friends and nothing more?"

"Yes"

"why do you trust her though?" Mike smiled a small smile at him

"because you trust the people you love" then he walked out with Lennie shaking his head at him.

1-6 precinct, 11:30 PM

Olivia and Elliot sat in silence working on the reports for Katie. The only other one in the bull pen was Cragen and he was in his office. Katie had died from Brain damage and her father was in a medically induced coma. They had told Cragen that they found him like that and that his wallet had been stolen, then when he was in the ambulance he woke up for a brief minute and told them what he had done. No one had come by the station looking for them and he covered the scars on his knuckle with cover up so it was all good for now. Olivia looked up at Elliot, he was looking down at his paper work but his pen hasn't moved for the past half hour.

"You okay?" she said softly. He looked up at her and sighed.

"How could someone do that to his own daughter? How could one man be that barbaric." They both knew that he didn't care one way about what happened to Katie's father, but he did care about what was going to happen to him if he told. Olivia shook her head

"I don't know Eliot. We live in a twisted sick world. You know, something like this just makes me rethink about a lot of stuff. Like why we're here at all if we something like this is going to happen, and about having children. It's like, why do it at all if something like this can happen to them?" Elliot just sat here silent for a moment

"It's insane how one man can cause so much pain on an innocent little child, his own daughter, its inhuman." Olivia nodded in agreement before she leaned back in her chair.

"Today in the hospital room, you saw your own daughter in that hospital bed didn't you?" she said softly. Elliot nodded like he was in a daze

"when I attacked him, I saw him raping Lizzie and I just couldn't deal with that." Olivia nodded in agreement, she knew that he saw his kids when there was children involved. Thats why silently she thank god that she didn't have children to worry about. She wanted them, any one that knew her could tell you that, but it hardly seemed worth it to her after a case like this. She sighed then Cragen came out of the office, oblivious to what they were just talking about.

"What are you two still doing here? You caught Katie's killer, the doctors think he'll be out until tomorrow, go home. And don't come in till twelve tomorrow, you two deserve that much at least" then he walked out. Elliot rubbed his temples then got up and so did Olivia.

"You want to crash on my couch tonight?" she said softly after Cragen was gone. She knew that he hated to go home to an empty house after a case like this. He shook his head

"no, I'm going over to Kathy's and see if the kids want to spend the night. It's Summer Break so they should all be up still." Olivia nodded then gave him a supportive smile

"good night El, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Liv" then she walked out the door and got into her car. She didn't want to turn on the radio tonight but instead thought about what they were hiding from the captain.

"He's going to kill us both when he finds out, but it wasn't Elliot's fault" she told herself

"I wanted to kill the bastard too"

"but he should have had more control over himself." She began to argue with herself

"he saw the freak raping his daughter, that would be enough for anyone to attack someone."

"But it wasn't his daughter though, it was another mans child."

"But she was blond and young,

"it still wasn't his." The battle continued until she pulled up to her apartment and went in. She quick went up to her floor and went in her apartment and turned on the living room light. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. She yawned then went in her bedroom and quickly stripped and got into bed and closed her eyes. But she opened them with a small gasp. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Katie being beaten and raped by her father and his friends. She tried sleeping again, forcing herself to think about something else, but she still saw Katie being raped, only this time she could hear the screams. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath then closed them again. Only to see the same sight. She opened them again and realized that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. She glanced at the clock and it read twelve thirty. She took a deep breath then picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few things he answered.

"Hello?" Mike said groggily. Olivia considered hanging up ,but she just needed someone to talk to right now.

"Hi, it's me. Did I wake you? she said knowing she had.

"Olivia? yeah you did but whats wrong?" he said his voice slurred from sleep but caring none the less.

"I'm sorry, I just. I just need someone to talk to" she said a little sadly.

"I'll be right over Liv, see you in a few" he said softly before hanging up the phone

"Thanks" then she gently hung up the phone and got out of bed. ten minutes late there was a knock at the front door and she got off the couch and opened it. Mike was there, his eyes still showing signs of tiredness but the rest of him show signs of alertness. He saw the bruises on her almost instantly.

"Oh my God Liv what happened?" he asked gently stroking the areas around the bruising.

"Oh it's nothing, just had a little fight today at work. You want to come in?" she said moving to let him in. He came in and Olivia shut the door behind him.

"Well I'm guessing that this little fight isn't what you wanted to talk to me about?" he said turning towards her. Olivia sighed then went up to him

"you wanna sit down?" she said pointing to the couch. He looked at her for a moment before siting down down the couch.

"Are you okay? You seem really upset." Olivia sighed then at down and looked at the floor. She was silent for a moment before she started speaking.

"You ever wonder why we're here? You know, we live, we breathe, we have fun, only to have something terrible happen and then it gets ripped away form you." Mike was silent for a moment

"Baby, I really don't know what your talking about" he said truthfully. Olivia looked u pat him, trying not to shed the tears that was forming.

"Today, we got a call about a five year old in the hospital. She was, she was beaten and raped really bad. And when we went to notify the parents, it turns out that the father did it. We arrested him , but the girl died." She didn't want to tell hi about what Elliot had, she didn't know what would happen if he knew that her partner had nearly beaten a man for death then they both tried to cover it up. She decided it would be better for the both of them if Mike didn't know. The tears began to fall but she quickly mopped them up.

"Oh sweetie come here" he said pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back and let out a quick sob but then held the rest back.

"I just, why would he do that to his own daughter?" she said letting out a few more tears.

"I don't know, but you got the guy. And the girl is in a better place now where she can't be in pain anymore" he said beginning to stroke her hair. Olivia nodded then released the hug and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up" she said softly.

"You don't have to apologize for this Liv. Anytime you need to talk, you can call me anytime, day or night okay? " Olivia nodded then ran a hand though her hair and gave him another hug.

"How'd I get a wonderful guy like you?"

"I just got lucky" he said hugging her back. She turned around so that he wrapped his arms around her and her head was leaning against his shoulders. He let out a yawn

"tired?" Olivia said feeling bad knowing she was the cause of it.

"Yeah, but your worth it" be said pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over them. Olivia gave a small smile, wiped the remainder of her tears away then moved in closer to him and closed her eyes seeing nothing but darkness.

Don't worry, twist coming up soon! But only if I get a minimum of ten reviews :)


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Um, theres a small scene in this chapter where they begin to have sex, then I skip like an hour. I can't write sex scenes with out sounding like an idiot, so just use your imagination. Thanks :)

5:30 AM, Olivia's apartment.

Mike woke up with a flood of brown hair in his face. He gently moved it and looked at Olivia's sleeping form.

"God shes beautiful" he thought as he watched her chest move up and down. He watched her for a few minutes before she woke up, still half asleep. She groaned softly then turned over so that she was lieing on top of him. She opened er eyes very slightly and gave him a half smile

"morning" she said softly.

"Morning" he said pulling the covers over them that had half fallen off the couch.

"What time is it?"

"around five thirty." Olivia nodded then laid her head on his chest. He began gently stroking her hair

"Hey Mike" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"something that you never told anyone before. Something that you've kept locked away from every one else." He gave a small chuckle

"are you always this inquisitive before six a clock?"

"yes" she said a small smile forming on her lips despite her tiredness. He thought for a moment before he began speaking.

"My father was in IAB, and I used to hate what he did. I always asked him why he put away the people that protected us. He would always say that it was his job, and I hated him for doing that. Then one night, I found out that he had been arresting good cops. Not just the dirty ones, but good, well to do cops just because he could. I was seven, I yelled at him and told him I hated him and that he should go to hell. He slapped me and told me not to talk to him like that again." He paused for a moment

"that night he was shot by a cop he was trying to arrest. He died thinking that I hated him. I still hated what his job was, but come graduation day, I took the same route, and I hate myself for it" he added softly. Olivia was completely silent after he was done talking. She knew exactly what he felt, he was afraid that he was going to turn out to be his father. The same way she felt every day of her life.

"I know how you feel" she said looking up at him

"the only thing I know about my father was that he was a" then she paused. She didn't want him to think that she was some violent and aggressive person because of who her father was.

"what do you know about him?" Mike said softly resuming the gentle stroking of her hair.

"The only thing I know was that he was the man who raped my mother. They never caught the guy" she said softly.

"I'm just, I'm afraid that I'm gonna turn out like him."

"Your not though. Your beautiful, smart, funny, and the kindest women I ever met." Olivia felt a lump grow in her throat but she quickly swallowed it.

"I love you" she said resting her chin on his chest.

"I love you too."

"So, you want to tell me how you got those bruises?" he said changing the subject. Olivia grinned a little

"I got in a fight at work"

"did a suspect hit you?"

"no, it was a cop."

"A cop? Wait a second did Stabler-" he began sitting up. Olivia also sat up.

"No, Elliot didn't do this, it was Ken Briscoe." Mike thought for a moment

"Briscoe? you mean the homicide detective?

"No, your thinking of Lennie Briscoe, this is Ken Briscoe his nephew. He put a dead rat in my locker and me and him got in a fight. I won though" she said with a slight smile

"He did what? Thats disgusting, want me to take his badge?"

"No, Cragen suspended him, and I'm sure Lennie can do more damage to him then you could ever do" she said with a slight smile.

"I can't believe some one would be immature enough to put a rat in your locker, thats just not right." Olivia scoffed

"tell me about it" she said looking at her watch then looking up at him.

"You know" she began slyly

"I got an hour and fifteen minutes till I got to get to work" she said tracing his muscles.

"Ohh, wonder what we could do until then?" Mike said kissing her neck. Olivia straddled him then took off her tank top and then reached down and kissed him. He ran his hands over her body and then slowly took off her sleeping pants.

"Not fair" she said kissing his bare chest

"whats not fair."

"You have on more clothes then me"

"I think you should fix that then" Mike said smiling at her. Olivia put her hands on the mid section of his boxers then slowly pulled them down

"God Liv" Mike moaned softly as she kissed the skin just above his groin

"You like that, your gonna love this" she said seductively as she began giving small kisses to his groin.

"You are amazing" he panted as Olivia collapsed on top of him. Olivia gave him a wet and passionate kiss on the mouth then pulled away only when she needed air.

"thanks" she panted

"your welcome." They both laid there panting heavily for a moment before Mike looked at her

"that was the best I ever had, I love you." Olivia laughed a little

"and here I thought you loved me for my brains."

Oh I do, your sexiness is just the icing on the cake." Olivia smiled at him then kissed him again. He ran his hands up her stomach and began massaging her breast but she gently pushed his hand away.

"I have to be in work in half an hour. As much as I would love to do that with you again, I can't."

"gotcha" he said as Olivia got off him and sat on the couch for a moment before going to her bedroom with only a thin white sheet wrapped around her. He let out a low whistle as she walked to her bedroom

"like what you see Wallice?" she said smiling feeling hie eyes on her

"Oh I love what I see" he said loving the fact that white is see through. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"God I love that women" he said pulling on his boxers and jeans. He went over to her coffee machine and quickly started the machine. Olivia came out of the bedroom with a pair of jeans and a tight long sleeve NYPD gray shirt.

"Hmm a guy that makes coffee shirtless, my prayers have been answered" she thought happily to herself.

"I made coffee" he said handing her a cup.

"Thank you" she said taking a sip out of the cup. She checked her watch again and groaned, she now only had ten minutes to get to work. She quickly took a long drink then set it down on the table.

"tank you for the coffee, I gotta go though" she said getting on her coat.

"No problem babe" he said taking a sip of his coffee. Olivia went over and got a key off a tiny hook then went back over to him.

"Um, here" she said giving him a spare key.

"Whats this?" he said looking at the key then back at her.

"A, a spare key, in case you like um. Like forget something or, if you want some coffee or whatever" she said nervously. This was the only guy in ten years that she has given the key to her apartment to. He smiled at her then hugged her

"thank you" he said sincerely. They released it then Olivia took a deep breath

"you don't think that its to fast or anything do you?"

"No I don't, and I love the fact that you trust me enough to give me this." She smiled at him then gave him a quick kiss then released it then smiled at each other then Olivia went to her door.

"I'll see you later" Olivia said opening her door.

"Alright, I'll lock up."

"I love you"

"love you to" then she left the apartment shutting the door behind her.

7:30 AM, IAB precinct.

"Hey I got donuts, get them before there gone" Lennie said tossing him a chocolate one.

"Thanks, what are you so happy about?" Mike asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Oh nothing, except a little red head College Sr got a taste of me last night. And I mean that literally" he said winking at him. Mike shook his head

"when are you going to stop using girls for sex and actually get a girlfriend?"

"When they stop wanting me, and I don't see that happening anytime soon." Mike shook his head before there caption stuck his head out of his office.

"Wallice, Bradford my office" there captain said to them. They gave each other a quick glance before heading into the office.

"Whats up cap?" Lennie said sitting down at one of the chairs.

"A man was beaten severely yesterday, he was in a coma for more then a day and he just woke up. He told someone that some one beat the hell out of him for no reason. He has five broken cheek bones, and he may not see out of his left eye again. This was all caused by a detective. He and his partner tried to cover it up" Even said glancing at Mike.

"Holy shit, what kind of phyco cop would do that to someone?" Lennie said a little disgusted.

"Yeah, just tell us who it is and we're get his badge away by the next hour " Mike said getting out a small note book he used to write notes on.

"Okay, you want to know who did it?" Even said giving Mike a small glare

"it was your girlfriend and her partner." Mike got wide eyes for a moment before he shook his head

"no, your wrong, she told me about that last night, she would have told me about her partner getting in a fight. I'm not arresting them" he said simply.

"Tough your doing it, guess that dinner date will have to be canceled tonight won't it?" he said giving a small smirk.

"I don't care caption, this would get way to personal. I mean this may be self defense" he said knowing that it probably wasn't.

"The victim was pistil whipped twelve times, this was not self defense, it was assault. And about it being personal, tough shit. You made it personal the moment you and Benson started dating, you brought this on your self."

"I'm not going to arrest them" he told his captain again getting a little angry. He and Lennie mostly dealt with the cops and the lower officers. Brian and Jeff dealt with the detectives, but he knew that his captain was giving them this assignment to piss Mike off. Even glared at him for a moment before turning to Lennie who was a little surprised that his partner stood up to his boss just for a piece of ass as he thought of it.

"Bradford give us a moment will you?" Even said a little angry. Lennie nodded then walked out of the office. Even turned back to Mike and gave him a small glare

"you are going to arrest them, end of story. I really don't give a shit about your little sex bitch, but you will arrest them both."

"Don't call her that, and I am not arresting either of them" Mike said giving him a small glare. Even glared at him for a moment

"your father would have done the same thing your doing now. Disobeying orders for your own use, he really was an idiot."

"Then why did he get promoted captain and you didn't?" Mike said angrilly.

"Please, the only reason your father got promoted to captain was because he was screwing the captains wife and he asked her to get him a promotion."

"He never cheated on my mother, and don't you dare say that he did" he said angrilly. Even scoffed

"please, he was having sex with anyone he could get his hands on. In fact a lot of dirty cops got off because he offered that if they would give him a blow job he would let them go."

"Your a lier" Mike said getting off the chair and began walking to the door.

"Am I?" Even shouted out before he left his office. Mike turned around and glared at him

"yes, he would never do that to someone. You were just jealous of him because he was the best agent on the force."

"Your dad was a horrible agent and was-

"my father was ten times the agent and man you'll ever be!" he yelled at him

"Your father was a drunk! You really want to know what happened the day he got shot? He got flat ass drunk and pulled his gun on a cop and shot at him. Course he was so plastered it missed him by a mile and the cop shot back and killed him. I just covered it up to protect you and your mom. Why do you think that he was never home? Because he got drunk every single night he worked here. He was no better an agent then you are." Mike glared at him for a moment, he knew that his dad had been a drunk, but he hated being reminded of it.

"Now" Even said after a moment of silence

"you will arrest Benson and Stabler, you will not argue with me anymore, and you sure as hell won't let you fucking a detective get in the way, is that understood?" Mike glared at him for a moment

"I said is that understood" Even said a little loudly.

"Yes sir" Mike said after a moment of silence.

"good, now get out of my sight" he said before turning back to his paper work. Mike glared at him for a moment before leaving the office and slamming the door behind him.

"You okay man?" Lennie asked softly.

"Fine lets go" Mike said going to the coat rack and yanking his coat off the hanger.

"Whats wrong Wallice? Your detective stop giving you some?" a desk jockey shouted out. Mike just ignored him then went to the door, tanked them opened angrilly then walked to the car. Lennie got in a few moments later and got in the passenger side.

"Well you seem tense, want to go pick up a hooker?" he said only half serious. Mike didn't answer and instead sped off.

"Whoa dude calm down, your like freaking out" Lennie said as he clenched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"just calm down man" he told himself

"think about some thing peaceful. Calm music, ocean waves, making love to Olivia." That last one instantly relaxed him and he slowed the car down a little.

"I'm fine, but I'm not arresting them" he said angrilly.

"You got too, its your job."

"Well maybe I should get a new job" Mike mumbled. After a moment of silence Mike spoke again

"she called me last night and told me about the case, she didn't say anything about her partner attacking anyone, she would have told me."

"No she wouldn't, she just wanted you for the benefits, just admit it."

"no your lieing, she wouldn't do that" Mike said clutching the steering wheel again.

"And you said she wouldn't lie to you, and she didn't tell you that she tried to cover up a crime her and her partner committed. Face it man, she does not love you, she just loves the benefits."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and go back to sucking cock for a job" Mike said angrilly.

"You bastard! You promised you wouldn't say anything about that!" Lennie yelled at him. Lennie turned and glared out the window and it was silent the rest of the way to the precinct.

"She didn't lie to you, she isn't in it for the benefits, she loves you" Mike told himself as he pulled up to the precinct. They both got up and Lennie slammed the door shut and glared at Mike

"after this I'm asking for a partner transfer" he said angrilly

"Lennie come on, I didn't mean that" Mike said softly.

"Whatever Wallice, just leave me alone" he said bitterly before entering the precinct. Mike sighed then quickly followed. He looked around and thank god that neither Olivia or Elliot wasn't here. He composed himself to look as stern and professional as he could. His eyes fell on Olivia's desk for a moment. She had a framed picture of him wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulders. They were both smiling. He got a small smile but then quickly composed himself.

"Who brought the cheese?" he heard someone mumble, but ten years of being in IAB taught him to ignore the commits made by the detectives and cops. Plus he thought it was slightly fair that they at least had one angry mumble. Technically this was like a game between them, and they were playing in their house, so they had to put up with that stuff.

"Do you know where we can find a caption Cragen?" Lennie said sternly to Munch.

"I don't think he has any cheddar in his office but hes right in there" he said pointing to his office.

"Thank you" Lennie said sternly before going towards the office. Mike followed but not before a quick glare from Munch

"you hurt her and I'll kill you" he mumbled as he began to walk to Cragens office. Mike turned to look at him but he just gathered a file then went to his desk. Mike shook his head then followed Lennie to Cragens office. Mike knocked on his door then straightened out his jacket.

"Come in" Cragen said from the inside. Mike took a deep breath before they both went in the office. Cragen looked up at them

"Agent Bradford, agent Wallice. To what do I owe the pleasure of two IAB agents in my precinct?" he said putting down he report he was working on.

"We need to arrest two of your detectives, one assaulted and almost killed a man then they both tried to cover it up."

"I think your mistaken, my detectives would have told me about something like that"

"don't be to sure Caption Cragen" Lennie said casting a look at Mike who was looking anywhere in the room except at Cragen. He knew that Olivia respected him to no end and he also wanted to, but this was proving difficult at the moment. Cragen looked over at Mike

"And what two detectives are you talking about?" he said his eyes not leaving Mike.

"Detective Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson" Lennie said also looking at Mike wh looked as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Your going to arrest two of my best detectives because they assaulted someone? Now who told you that?"

"thats none of your concern, now would you be please be kind enough to tel us where your detectives are?"

"none of my concern? I think I the most concerned person in this room about my detectives, of course theres always you, isn't there agent Wallice?" he said making his distaste for him being heard clearly in his voice. Mike cleared his throat then turned to him

"can we please leave personal affairs out of this matter?" he said trying to sound professional. Cragen glared at him before he saw Olivia and Elliot walked into the bull pen.

"You can ask her if we can when you see her" Cragen said pointing to the two of them Mike looked at them and had to struggle to maintain his professional look. Cragen got up and went to the door

"Benson Stabler, can I see you in my office?" he said to them. Mike turned away immediately and took a deep breath.

"Just calm down and remember to leave your personal life out of this" he told himself. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a moment before they entered Cragens office.

"Whats going on?" Olivia asked looking at Cragen.

"Ask him" Cragen said pointing at Mike. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to her.

"Mike what are you doing here?" she asked softly. He just reminded himself to leave personal out of professional before turning to Elliot, he knew that he could never meet her eyes to save his life.

"We're gonna have to place you under arrest detective Stabler" he said avoiding Olivia's gaze.

"What? What did he do?" Olivia asked in slight shook, although they both knew what.

"For assault and attempted murder" Mike said wishing that he was any other place in the world right now.

"And who did I assault?" Elliot asked crossing his arms

"Chris Jackson. He's pressing charges on you and we have to arrest you. He said that you assaulted him when he was in mourning bout his daughter being attacked." Elliot scoffed

"he was not in any kind of mourning. He was like that when we found him and he told us that he raped his daughter in the ambulance"

"well he says other wise."

"Your going to believe a raping pedophile over me? That bastard deserved what he got" he said sternly.

"Tough, your still under arrest detective Stabler, and you as well detective Benson" Lennie said turning to her.

"For what?" Mike and Elliot asked at the same time. They gave each other quick glances before they turned back to Lennie

"for accomplice in assault, she helped you cover it up."

"No one asked, so technically they couldn't have covered it up" Mike said trying to sound professional. Lennie turned and glared at him before shaking his head,

"Fine, congratulations detective Benson, you sleeping with an IAB agent paid off"

"shut the hell up" Elliot. Mike and Cragen yelled at him whale Olivia just glared at him.

"Agent Wallice please place detective Stabler under arrest" Lennie said knowing that Olivia would hate him for that. Mike gave him an unbelieved look but Lennie just shrugged.

"Do it now agent Wallice" he said strictly. Mike glared at him then went up to Elliot

"detective Stabler you are under arrest for-"

"forgetting handcuffs agent?" Lennie said almost happily.

"I don't find him to be a threat" he said looking anywhere but at Olivia who was in slight shock that her boyfriend was arresting her partner.

"Well I do, please cuff him" Lennie said trying hide a small laugh. Mike glared at him before getting out his handcuffs.

"I"m sorry" he mumbled softly making them as loose as they would go

"I'm not the one you should apologize to" Elliot mumbled back seeing the hurt look on Olivia's face. Mike began to lead him out but not before looking at Olivia's hurt face. They looked at each other for a moment before Mike put his head down and led Elliot out.

"Caption Cragen, detective Benson, good day to you both" Lennie said giving a small wink to Olivia before also leaving the office. Olivia stood in sock before she quickly ran out of the office and went up to Mike

"don't do this, you would have done the same thing, please" she said softly. He just looked into her pleading eyes for a moment before he led him out of the precinct. Lennie went up to Olivia who was trying desperately to let tears how

"you know, if you want to give me the same deal as Wallice, heres my number. One night alone, and your partner is a free man with no record of this" he whispered slyly. Olivia turned to him and glared

"got to hell" she said angrilly before storming to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Lennie let out a soft chuckle

"god I love my job" he said as he walked out the door.

Now before you start yelling at me, remember that Romeo didn't want to kill Juliet's brother, but he didn't have a choice. Please review and keep the flames to a minimum, thanx :):)


	15. Chapter 15

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Nothing to do with the story, but yay me! My original play is gonna be preformed at my school and it was picked out of like one hundred other plays! Yay me!

"Thank you" Elliot mumbled to Mike as put him in the back of the car.

"For what?" Mike said taking off Elliot's hand cuffs even though it was against regulation.

"For not arresting her. She didn't need that." Mike nodded then Lennie came out of the precinct.

"Ready to go?" he said almost cheerfully. Mike just gave him a quick glare then shut Elliot's door.

"Look, I'm beganing to get really sick of you, so why don't you just shut the hell up?" he said angrily before getting in the drivers side and slamming the door behind him. Lennie just shook his head then also got in the car.

"Would it be bad to request the radio?" Elliot said from the back seat a little smugly.

"Shut up Stabler" Lennie said strictly.

"Oh calm down, I was just trying to lighten the mood. So how bout those Mets huh?" Mike held down a laugh whale Lennie just shook his head

"keep it up Stabler." Elliot shrugged

"Okay guess your not a base ball fan. How about foot ball? the Giants are doing really well this season. I wouldn't know of course, I'm so busy protecting the innocent people of this city that I can't ever catch a game. But I'm sure after you crucify innocent cops that you can just take a day off and watch the big game."

"Knock it off" Lennie said trying to sound angry. Elliot just shrugged then they rode in silence to the rest of the way to the agency. When they got there Mike pulled up and got out of the car along with Lennie. Mike went around the car and got Elliot out of the back seat.

"Don't talk to anyone" Mike mumbled to him.

"I know how to handle rats, I've been in trouble with you guys before" he mumbled back. Mike nodded then led him into the agency.

"You do realize that your relationship with Olivia is over right?" Elliot said as Mike took him into an interrogation room. Mike just looked down and didn't say anything. He did know it, he just didn't want to admit it. Lennie opened the interrogation room door and Elliot went in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Just relax and sit tight detective, I'm sure that even though you almost killed a man, we won't take your badge" Lennie said smugly before leaving the room. Mike gave him a sympathetic look before also leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"Where the hell is his partner?" Even said when Mike shut the door.

"Lover boy got her off" Lennie said crossing his arms. Even turned and glared angrily

"you what! She tired to cover up the fact that her partner nearly killed someone and you let her off?" Mike shrugged

"no one asked her, so technically she didn't cover anything up" he said knowing that he was probably gonna be put on desk duty because of this. Even just shook his head

"whatever, just go in and interrogate him." They both went to the door but Even told Lennie to come back

"I want Wallice to do it alone, he loves the squad so much, he can get the confession by himself." Mike gave him a glare before taking a breath and going in the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Nice to see you again" Elliot said dryly. Mike sighed then sat down in a chair.

"Look" he said to him quietly

"I didn't want to do this to you, it was captions order."

"Whatever, I just want to say for the record that I want my union rep." Mike nodded before getting up from his chair. Usually when a detective or cop would say that they would just ignore them until they really demanded them, but he wanted Elliot to get off. He walked to the door before Elliot said

"you do realize that your gonna ruin your relationship with her right?" Mike turned back to him

"yeah, but we said when we first met that we weren't going to let th job interfere with the relationship." Elliot scoffed

"and you've done a hell of a job with that. I'm sure that you would have let her off and give me treatment that I know you don't do to anyone else if you weren't dating her. And I'm sure she won't be upset with you because you arrested me because she isn't gonna combine the job and relationship at all."

"Hopefully she won't" he said knowing that she wouldn't. Elliot sighed

"look, she is one of the best things thats gonna happen to you. You really want to screw it up by arresting me for something that any decent human being would have done?" Mike thought for a moment, Olivia had given him a shortened account of what the case was about and when he heard that the victim was put through that much hell by her own father, he wanted to kill the bastard too. After a moment of silence Even came in and sat next to Mike.

"Agent Wallice, please go and wait in my office for a moment please?" he said sounding calm and professional but anger was clear in his eyes. Mike and Elliot locked eyes for a moment before he got up and left the interrogation room.

"Detective Stabler I'm remanding you until this investigation is over. You are not to interrogate or arrest any suspects, have a weapon, or carry around your shield. Your also being place under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Chris Jackson." Elliot stood up and Even went over to him then led him out of the room then thorough a door that had two cells in it, both unoccupied.

"In here please" Even said opening one of the doors and Elliot went in it.

"You know" Even said as he closed and locked the door

"you have been in so much trouble with us before. You would think you would be smart enough to learn after a while." Elliot just looked at him with a slight glare on his face.

"Don't stand to close to the glass Cleareace" Elliot said mocking Hannibal Lecter. Even glared at him before leaving Elliot in the cell.

"I want my union rep!" he yelled out before Even shut the door. Elliot sighed then laid down on the cot and closed his eyes.

"At least I'll get a few hours of sleep until I get out of here" he thought to himself smugly knowing that Olivia was gonna try and pull something. And if she couldn't then Cragen would try something, hopefully.

1-6th precinct

"Olivia?" Cragen said softly opening the womens rest room door.

"what?" she said trying, and not succeeding, to hide the fact that tears were falling from her. He closed the door and went up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She shrugged

"fine, why wouldn't I be?" she said wiping away more tears.

"Because the guy that you took a punch for just arrested your partner." Olivia sniffed then wiped away more tears. then sighed

"whatever, its done"

"you mean with you and Wallice?" Olivia nodded

"it got to complicated. And now its just gonna get worse, it would be better for everyone if I just ended it." Cragen sighed then went up to her

"as much as I want to agree with you, I can't. Olivia you saw him in there, he got you off on accomplice to attempted murder. He probably broke every rule in IAB book just in the few minutes he was in there. He didn't want to cuff Elliot, he refused an order I know came from his caption, and you and I both know that hes gonna go easy on him."

"Yeah but he arrested my partner" Olivia said sadly

"and do you honestly think that he wanted to?" Olivia looked at him in a little bit of confusion.

"Why do you care so much? just a few days ago you said that I had to break up with him and that he was just interested in knowing the precincts secrets."

"Because I know how much you like him, or did like him. And even though I think your making a huge mistake and that you should break up with him, but your happy with him, and when was the last time you were happy with a guy? Plus, despite his job, he seems like a good person" he added trying not to roll his eyes. Olivia nodded then gave him a small smile

"so what are we gonna do about Elliot?" Cragen shrugged

"I'm not sure, hell I don't even know what charges they were talking about. You want to fill me in?" Olivia sighed then sat down on the floor along with Cragen.

"Before I tell you, you gotta promise that you won't judge Elliot or me to quickly."

"I don't like where this is going but okay" Cragen said a little apprehensively.

"What we told you about Chris Jackson wasn't all true" she said feeling like a teenager explaining a stolen outfit to her parents

"well what was true?"

"You know how we said we found him all beaten up like that? Well um, Elliot did that" she said hurrying so that hopefully he wouldn't understand, but he did.

"He did what?" he said a little angrily

"it wasn't his fault cap!" she said defensively

"you should have heard the things he was saying about his daughter. I wanted to kill him, and any decent human being would have thought the same. But Elliot just acted on it." Cragen looked a little mad and shocked

"he put a man in a coma and your saying that any person would have done the same?"

"yes."

"oh my god" he said putting his head down.

"Cap you don't get it. The victim looked just like Lizzie, plus he started asking Elliot all about his daughter. If I was him I would have done the same thing."

"Let me let you in on a little secret Olivia" he said a little angry

"I've wanted to kill a lot of perps since I've been in this unit, but you hold back and control your impulses. You don't go and nearly kill a guy and beat him hard enough so that he goes into a coma!" he yelled at her.

"So, are you gonna try to get him out?" she said hopefully. Cragen shook his head in disbelief then turned towards her.

"Yeah, but both of you are gonna have a lot of desk duty coming up. Hell maybe even suspension if this Chris guy sues the city."

"What did I do?"

"you covered it up and didn't tell me, your just as guilty as he is." Olivia nodded, she knew he was going to be angry, and luckily he didn't fire either of them.

"I can't beleave this, I gotta go try to sort this out" he said standing up along with Olivia. He turned to her and his face softened

"so are you okay?" Olivia nodded

"yeah, I'll be okay." Cragen nodded then the both of them left the bathroom.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I own no one but my own people

"Come on Rudy, can't you do something? We've been friends since you became the mayer" Cragen pleaded into the phone. He had been on the phone the last hour trying to find anyone that could help get Elliot out of IAB custody but they all said the same thing.

"I'll see what I can do" witch Cragen knew they wouldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Don, but your detective nearly beat a man to death. Did you ever think that maybe he deserves to be in IAB custody?"

"no because he's a great cop" Cragen said a little angrily. The man on the other side sighed.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises Don."

"Thank you, I'll see you late Rudy"

"bye Don" then they both hung up. Cragen sighed then put his head on the desk for a moment before getting up and pulling out a bottle filled with Amber liquid. He looked at it for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" he said looking at the door.

"I'm sorry are you busy?" Olivia asked him wondering if this was a good time.

"No, I'm just trying to get Elliot out of prison."

"And how's it going?" Olivia said telling by his tone that it wasn't going good at all. Cragen sighed again before standing up and going over to his door and closing it.

"That bad huh?" Olivia said taking a seat in front of his desk.

"You have no idea" Cragen said sitting back at his desk. Olivia looked a little ashamed, she knew that it was her fault that that Elliot was in prison. If she and Mike weren't dating then they probably would have of just let him go.

"Olivia, this isn't your fault" he said noticing the embarrassed look in her eyes. She looked up at him

"and how isn't it? If I weren't dating then he wouldn't be sitting in a jail cell right now wondering if he he's gonna be charged with assault."

"Olivia. that made no sense, you and Wallice dating actually made it better. You know that he would have gone a lot tougher on him and you if the two of you weren't dating. Hell you would be sitting right next to him in that jail cell if it wasn't for the fact that you two are dating." Olivia nodded and gave him a sad smile.

"Look, take the rest of the day off"

"I can't, I want to help get Elliot out."

"Olivia, theres nothing more we can do right now. Go home, I promise to call you if something happens." Olivia nodded then stood up and went to the door but before she left Cragen stopped her

"Olivia wait, I just want to say one thing before you leave. As much as I hate to say this, this is the best relationship you ever had I'm guessing. Don't screw it up by asking him to get Elliot out, I'll find a way okay?" Olivia nodded

"thanks Don" she said with a soft smile before leaving the office closing the door behind her.

"I win again" he said looking at the bottle for a moment before putting it back in his desk.

IAB agency, Caption's office.

Mike waited a little nervously sitting in the uncomfortable chair in front of his captions desk. He knew he was angry at him, but how angry he wasn't sure.

"Well there's always Queens IAB" he told himself remembering the fight they had earlier that morning. Just then his caption walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh damn it, I'm in trouble" he thought to himself as the caption sat in the chair in front of him. Evan got out some papers and began working on them before looking up at Mike.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" he said a little angrily. Mike looked confused for a moment.

"You told me to come in here and wait for you."

"I know I did, but since when do you actually listened to the orders I gave you?" he said anger rising in his voice.

"Should of caught that" Mike told himself looking at the captions angry face.

"Look sir, I just did what was I thought was right. No one asked detective Benson about the activities that night, so how could she of covered them up?"

"Shut up right now" Evan said angrily

"you broke almost every rule in the book in just a short amount of time. I should fire you right now on the spot and of we weren't so short handed I would!" he yelled at him.

"You got three months of desk duty, no arrest, no interrogations, nothing. I know that your probably just going to disobey me, so as of now your suspended for the next week."

"Thats not fair!" Mike said angrily.

"you want to know what's not fair? Not having my own squad respect and obey me. Your pathetic Wallice, just like your father. Your a horrible agent and I would have fired you years ago if it wasn't for the fact that there isn't lines around the block to be an IAB agent, and I'm thinking that I should now regardless of how small the agency is. Now get out of my sight before I say something unkind." They glared at each other for a moment before Mike got out and slammed the door shut. Evan sighed before he picked up the phone and dialed zero.

"Hello operator, can you get me the number of the LA Internal Affairs Agency?"

I know, not much of a cliff hanger and short, but please review anyway. Don't forget, Fault tonight :) (Or as I'm calling it, the episode that will spark a hundred stories)


	17. Chapter 17

I own no one but my own people

A/N Sorry for the long update.

Mike yanked his coat form the coat rack, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone and went out and slammed that door shut. His phone rang and he angrily answered it.

"What?"

"Mike? whats wrong?" Olivia asked softly. He ordered himself to calm down before he spoke.

"Nothing, I'm just seriously considering a career change" he said getting in his car.

"Your caption giving you a hard time?" He scoffed

"you have no idea. You up for a late lunch? I just got um, suspended so I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Suspended? You mean suspended as in no pay suspended?"

"yeah, me and the cap kind of got in a little bit of a fight"

"I'm sorry"

"you didn't do anything, don't worry about it" he said smiling even though she couldn't see him

"wow, two sorrys in the last thirty seconds, I think we might have a new record."

"shut up nerd" she said with a laugh in her voice.

"Nerd? well that wasn't very nice" he said with a small grin.

"yeah, I called you a nerd, whatcha gonna do about it?" she said a little slyly.

"Well" he said with a small smile.

"Mike Wallace, you have a dirty dirty mind" Olivia said with a sly grin after he told her his plans over the phone.

"Well, am I still a nerd?"

"yes, but anyway about lunch, you up for Chinese? Theres this place called Lee WIngs that serves great egg rolls that's next to my apartment" Olivia asked him

"I know that place, I'll meet you there."

"I'll see you in a few then, bye"

"bye Mike" and they both hung up. He drove a few more minutes till he got to Lee Wings and saw Olivia walking out of her apartment and walk over to him

"Hey sexy" she said going over to him.

"So you call me a nerd then sexy? That's not fair" he said going up to her and wrapping his arms around her. Olivia shrugged

"okay, your a sexy nerd" she said giving him a kiss.

"Okay, I can accept being a sexy nerd" he said smiling. They grinned at each other then walked inside the Chinese restaurant and went up to the counter.

"Detective Benson, how you doing? I haven't seen you in whats it been five months?" the twenty something asked happily.

"Hey Steven, I'm fine and you?" he shrugged

"good as can be expected I guess" he said with a small smile. Mike looked between Olivia and the cashier.

"Oh um who's this?" the cashier asked looking at Mike.

"this is my boyfriend Mike Wallace. Mike this is Steven Howard, me and Elliot solved his brothers case a few months back."

"Nice to meet you" Mike said with a small smile.

"you two, so how's Detective Stabler doing by the way?"

"he's doing great" Olivia said not noticing Mike cast a quick glance downward then back up.

"how's Jason doing?"

"he's getting better, he's going back to school now."

"Hey you gonna order or just make conversation?" a man said a little angrily behind them. Mike was about to turn around to say something to him but Olivia cast him a stern look but had a small smile on her face also.

"Sorry, so what'll it be detective?"

"can I get an order on Won Ton soup and a thing of chicken and rice?"

"also some Beef lo main and a few things of Egg rolls. And a few fortune cookies as well." Steven nodded then quickly punched it in.

"So how much?" Olivia asked getting some money out of her purse

"free of charge." Olivia gave the cashier a small smile then put the money back in her purse.

"Here you go" he said handing her a large bag.

"Thanks Steven, I'll see you later"

"say hi for Detective Stabler for me" he said giving her a small wave. The two of them walked outside and then turned to each other

"so you want to go to my place and watch a movie?"

"no chick flicks" Olivia rolled her eyes but grinned

"what makes you think I own chick flicks?"

"All women own at least one chick flick, it's like guy's owning at least one Adam Sandler movie, you have to do it."

"Well, maybe just one" Olivia said with shy smile.

"I knew it" Mike said putting his arm around her wraith and bringing it closer. They smiled at each other then went into Olivia's apartment building and then up the elevator.

"So, how much did you get in trouble?" Mike asked her when they got off the elevator

"not that much fracture's I got two weeks paid leave but other then that, it wasn't that bad."

"lucky" Mike mumbled walking as they walked into her apartment. Olivia shrugged then put the bag of food down on her coffee table and went over to her answering machine.

"You have one new message" the robotic voice said coldly before Cragen's depressed voice came on.

"Hey Olivia, I'm sorry, I did everything I could do to try to get Elliot out of prison but no luck. Guess we're just gonna hope that IAB goes easy on him. Enjoy your leave." Olivia quickly deleted it then turned uncomfortably towards Mike who looked sympathetic

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of arrested him" Olivia shook her head

"It's not your fault, your caption ordered you to."

"So, I could of refused the order, I could of done something." Olivia went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"it wasn't your fault, he nearly beat a man to death, you had your orders." Mike sighed sadly then pulled Olivia's arms off of him.

"I got to go do something, I'll see you later" he said making his way towards the door.

"Mike wait, I-" but he left and closed the door before she could finish. Olivia sighed before flopping down on the couch. She looked at a picture of her and Mike and smiled a small smile. She put i down then picked up her phone and dialed a number

"turned off his phone, of course" Olivia said hanging up her phone and tossing it on her couch. She sighed then picked up a carton of Chinese food and a pair of chop sticks and began to eat.

IAB precinct, twenty minutes later.

"I thought you were suspended?" Lennie asked Mike when he came in to the precinct

"I had a few things to take care of, where's Stabler?"

"in the holding cell, why?" Mike tried to think of an excuse

"I need him to flip on Benson, I think she took more part in the Jackson case then she's letting on." Lennie smiled then shook his head

"I knew it, you just wanted her for the secrets and the sex."

"You know me to well Lennie" Mike said trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"Where's Evans?" Mike said not wanting his caption to walk in on him

"had some meeting with another IAB Caption." Mike nodded then went into the holding area and closed the door behind him.

"I told you I'm not giving Olivia up" Elliot said getting off his cot and going towards the cell door.

"That's not why I'm here" Mike said opening the cell door with a key.

"Are you gonna pull a fugitive and help me escape?"

"something like that" Mike said locking the door and going up to him.

"Okay then what are you doi-" Bam, Mike Punched Elliot in the jaw so hard he stumbled and fell to the floor. He quickly got up and ran over to him and tried to hit him but Mike dodged it then gave him a left hook to Elliot's right eye. Elliot grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the cell door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Elliot said angrily.

"Don't blame me for you being to embarrassed to say that you got your ass beat by some pedophile and you not telling anyone about it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike pushed Elliot off of him.

"What I mean is that you got your ass beat by Jackson, maybe the bastard even hit Olivia too and you and him got in to a huge fight. And it wasn't your fault that you had to beat him nearly to death to save you and Olivia." Elliot looked a little confused for a few seconds before he got wide eyes

"You can't do that, no one would believe it. That I decided to keep quiet because I got in to a fight with a child molester? it'll never work."

"Why not? I'm sure if you ask her, Olivia will agree with it." Elliot scoffed then sat down on the cot.

"Your serious about this? You do know that if you get caught, your looking not only at being fired with out pension but also prison time." Mike sighed then sat next to Elliot on the cot

"I know, but your Olivia's best friend, and I feel terrible about what I did."

"You really care about her don't you?" Mike nodded

"more then anything in the world." Elliot sighed then looked over at him

"if you hurt her in any way shape or form, I'll kill you" Elliot said looking directly into Mike's eyes. Mike nodded

"you'll have to beat me to it."

"So, how will we explain the bruises suddenly appearing?" Mike thought for a moment

"give me a second" he said getting off the cot and leaving the cell.

"You should probably think about locking the door" Elliot said closing but not locking the cell door. Mike went over to a girl agent.

"Anya, let me borrow your cover up" the agent turned to him with a little bit of confusion

"why?"

"because I'm asking nicely" Mike said a little desperately She looked a little bit unbelieved before she pulled out a small black compact out of her purse.

"Thanks Anya" he said walking back to the holding area. He tossed Elliot the small compact

"you used Benson's make up to cover up the bruises." Elliot caught it and began applying it

"I can't believe we're doing this, this could easily blow up in our faces"

"then it blows up in our faces. You have nothing to lose Stabler, your all ready screwed. I'm the only one in this business deal that has something to lose." Elliot nodded

"good point, but promise me that you won't drag Olivia into this." Mike thought for a moment

"well, we may need another person to back up the story but-"

"no" Elliot said forcefully

"you can not drag her in to this, if you do I will say that your the one that beat me up." Mike nodded

"agreed, now can I get the make up back, you look fine." Elliot tossed it back and Mike put it in his pocket.

"Thank you" Elliot said sitting back on the cot.

"No, thank you" Mike said locking the door and walking out of the holding area.

"So did he give her up?" Lennie asked him

"no, there to good of friends." Lennie nodded then looked over Mike's shoulder

"here comes trouble" Lennie mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here Wallace? Maybe you didn't hear me when I said your suspended" Evan said angrily coming up to him.

"Well I-"

"I don't care, get in my office right now, I need to have a little chat with you about something" Evan said angrily going into his office.

"You in trouble, again" Lennie said a little smugly.

"Oh shut up" Mike said annoyed before tossing the compact back to Anya then going into his captions office closing the door behind him.

"Damn, what is up with the caption and Wallace?" an agent said going to to Lennie. Lennie shrugged

"I'm not sure, I heard the caption say something about a transfer to LA."

Pleaseeee review!


	18. Chapter 18

I own no one but my own people

Later that day

"How could the bastard do that to me?" Mike thought as he nursed another beer in his apartment. It was his sixth beer in that hour and he was clearly drunk. He heard a knock on the door and got up grumbling.

"What?" he said a little annoyed opening the door and seeing Olivia at his door.

"Oh, sor, sorry Olivia. What are you doing here?" he said in a drunken slur.

"Can I come in?" she said softly but anger was clear in her eyes. He nodded then moved out of the way taking another drink of his beer.

"So what's up?" he said struggling to stand up.

"Did you hit Elliot then tell him to lie about it?" she said speaking calmly but anger clear in her eyes. Mike thought for a moment before taking another drink of his beer.

"Well did you?"

"yeah, did it work?" Olivia sighed sadly before nodding

"yeah it worked. Your caption called me screaming, asking if Elliot got beat up by a pedophile and was to embarrassed to tell about it."

"Wha, what'd you say?"

"I said yes but that's not the point Mike. Our relation ship is not supposed to interfere with our work. Why did you do that?" Mike shrugged

"well I was kind of hoping you would be happy, but seeing how you look very pissed at me, I'm guessing that your not."

"you think? Cragen and me could have gotten him out, you really didn't have to go beat the shit out of him then have him lie about it."

"Well gee Olivia, I'm sorry for getting your partner out of jail. And since you and your caption was doing such a great job at setting him free, I should of left it up to you." he said angrily taking another drink out of his beer

"Don't get angry at me, and no matter how drunk you are I do not deserve that" she said glaring at him. She could clearly see he was flat drunk but she wasn't about to be spoken to like that. Mike sighed then sat down on his couch and put his head down

"your right, I'm sorry about that, I'm just dealing with a lot right now. Not just with the whole Elliot thing but, you don't even know what kind of shit I'm going through" Olivia went over and sat next to him

"you want to tell me about it?" Mike sighed sadly then picked up his beer but Olivia took it away.

"No alcohol, tell me what's wrong" she said a little sternly.

"It's nothing" he mumbled looking away

"nothing, your flat ass drunk and your telling me it's nothing? Please talk to me" she said gently intertwining his hand in hers.

"It's just, my boss told me something that really pissed me off today."

"What?"

"he, he told me that I'm transferring." He quickly stood up and held back tears.

"Your transferring, well thats good. Maybe your gonna have a boss that won't have a problem with our relationship." Mike scoffed then turned towards her.

"Don't you get it Olivia, there's no more relationship. I have to break up with you." Olivia got wide eyes for a few moments before she got up and went over to him

"what are you talking about?"

"I'm transferring to LA, my plane leaves next week." There was silence in his apartment for the next minute whale she registered the information.

"So, is this permanent?"

"yeah, I couldn't get out of it."

"Yes you can" Olivia said feeling herself get tears in her eyes.

"You can transfer to Queens or Brooklyn or-"

"I all ready tried. He all ready called all five boroughs and told them I'm dating a detective. Apparently they all think like him."

"You can't leave, what about your home, what about me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do."

"You lie! you tell him that you broke up with me and then we just don't tell him that we're still dating."

"I did, he didn't believe me. I just, I don't know what to do." Olivia let a tear fall but wiped it away

"Mike listen, you are the best thing that happened to me, you can't leave."

"I feel the same way Olivia but theres nothing I can do about it."

"Quit, then they can't transfer you"

"I can't quit, then I wouldn't have a job. I'm sor-" then he stopped and got wide eyes.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I just had a great idea, move with me." Olivia opened her mouth the closed it again

"I can't do that, I can't leave New York."

"Why not, Olivia do you understand that if I leave we will never see each other again? I don't want to lose you. You could easily get a job as a detective there, they need cops out there. And hopefully they won't be as uptight about us dating, we could make this work Liv." Olivia was silent for a few seconds. she loved him and this was the first guy in a long time that she trusted. But she loved her job and her life here

"Mike, I love you more then anything in the world, but"

"then what's the problem? Why does there have to be a but?"

"Because I don't want to give up my life here"

"and I don't want to give you up. Olivia I'm in love with you, and I don't want us to be apart. Move to LA with me. It'll be fun and who knows, you may see Garth Brooks out there" he said with a small smile. Mike was the only one that Olivia told that she loved country music and had a huge crush on Garth Brooks.

"I, I can't. I can't leave all my friend"

"you can make new ones in LA." Olivia sniffed and let a tear fall down her face before Mike wiped it away

"I don't want to lose you Olivia."

"I'm sorry, I got to go" she said her voice breaking as she went to the door.

"Olivia wait" he said before she closed the door. He sighed then flopped down on his couch before taking another drink of his beer.

"I hate being IAB."

Pleaseee review


	19. Chapter 19

I own no one but my own people.

Olivia got into her car and started crying.

"I love him, it's not fair" she thought to herself with tears flowing down her face. She quickly started the car and drove to her apartment in silence. Once she got there she got out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Stabler"

"Elliot he's, he's moving to LA" she said crying.

"Olivia what's what's wrong?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but it's Mike. He's getting transfered to LA."

"permanently?"

"yeah. I just, how could he do that to me?"

"do you really think that he's moving on his own account? His caption made him"

"I know, but he could of refused. he could of quit."

"Olivia would you quit something you love if you had to move across the country?

"no but-"

"Then can you really do anything about it?"

"No, but, oh god this is so confusing" she said her voice breaking.

"Do you want me to come over?" Elliot said gently. He knew that she loved Mike and Elliot knew that she would be heart broken if he moved.

"I know it's late but-"

"say no more, I'll be right there."

"Thank you Elliot" she said with a sad smile and wiping her tears away.

"No problem Liv, I'll be right over" and they both hung up. Olivia threw her phone down and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"It's not fair, I know he loves me, so why the hell couldn't he say he quit or something. It's not fair" she thought to herself sadly. She sighed then let a few more tears fall before she collapsed on the couch and cried. About twenty minutes later, Elliot showed up at her door and knocked on it. Olivia wiped her tears and got up and unlocked it. Elliot looked at her with sympathy, he knew this was the only guy she loved in a long time.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Olivia shock her head before hugging him.

"It's okay, it's okay" he said softly hugging her back. She released the hug then say back on the couch and sighed

"no it's not, he's moving to LA Elliot. I'll never see him again, it's not fair." Elliot went over and sat next to her and looked over at her

"your right Liv, life isn't always fair, and it shouldn't be happening to you. But, I don;t know. Maybe he could lie and say he broke up with you then secretly go out with you."

"He said he broke up with me all ready, his caption didn't believe it. It's not fair, we didn't do anything wrong" she said getting tears in her eyes.

"I know you didn't, but you know it's illegal for you guys to date." Elliot instantly regretted saying that. Olivia turned to him and gave him a tiny glare

"and you know it's illegal for you to say that 'a pedophile beat me up and I was to embarrassed to say anything' but you still did it." Elliot looked down a little embarrassed

"you heard about that?"

"yeah. His caption called screaming at me asking if you got your ass beat by Chris Jackson and that if you were to embarrassed to tell anyone."

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes, what else could I do Elliot? I can't believe Mike did that" she said grinning a little that her boyfriend would think of something like that. Elliot nodded then sighed a little sadly

"Olivia look" he began trying to find the right words "I didn't want him to do that, and now that I think about it, it was a really noble thing for him to do. I mean, I was all ready screwed, and he was the one that really could of gotten in trouble because of it."

"Sounds like your actually beginning to like him" Olivia said with a small smile. Elliot scoffed

"please, no matter what he does, or how much you like him, or how much he's in love with you, I'll never like the guy your dating." Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled a little then her face fell.

"Can I ask you something, do you think it would be bad if I quit the unit?"

"No, your not going to quit something you love because of this guy, no matter how much you like him" Elliot said a little sternly. Olivia looked down a little sad

"he um, he asked me to move to LA with him" she mumbled, but, Elliot heard it.

"What? he asked you to move to LA? Your not going to are you?" Elliot said hoping that she would say no. She was silent for a few moments and Elliot got wide eyes

"Olivia you can't be considering actually moving out there. What about the precinct, what about your friends, what about me?" Olivia was silent for a few more seconds before she spoke.

'I'm in love with him Elliot, are you telling me that you wouldn't move with Kathy when you were still together?"

"That's different, we were married, you and him aren't. Don't do it Olivia, think about all your leaving behind if you do."

"What about all the thing's I'll be gaining? I love him Elliot, he loves me, why does this have to be so complicated?" she said putting her head in her hands. Elliot put a supportive hand on her shoulder

"I don't know Liv, and it's unfair that the two of you have to go through all of this just because you two chose different job paths. But you love working as an SVU detective"

"but I love him too" she said getting tears in her eyes. "Why couldn't he be a complete jerk or an abuser or something? Then this would be so much easier."

"If he was a jerk or abuser, then he wouldn't be Mike and you would still have to deal with it."

"You don't actually think I would consider going with him if he was like that do you?"

"no, and I know you don't believe in destiny or anything like that but I do. And maybe this is your plan, find the man your supposed to fall in love with, and maybe this is a test or something, your job or him." Olivia rolled her eyes in spite of her sadness, Elliot knew she didn't believe in anything religious, including plans for anything.

"Elliot, theres no plans for anyone, this is just a really shitty situation with the guy I love and the job I love." Elliot nodded, he and Olivia had this conversation before, and he always lost.

"Well what ever you believe, or whatever you choose, I'm your partner and I'm here for you okay?" Olivia nodded then rested her head against his chest and he began stroking her hair.

"What would you do? if you and Kathy weren't married, and she got transfered to somewhere else, would you go with her?" Elliot thought for a moment before he answered

"I don't know what I would do, and no one else can tell you what to do. This is something your gonna have to figure something out for yourself." Olivia nodded then got up and looked at the clock.

"It's going on twelve a clock, you want to spend the night here, it's so late that I figured that you wouldn't want to drive home." Elliot hid a smile, he knew she didn't want to spend the night alone, and when Kathy first left him, he called her and she spent a week at his apartment simply because he hated to be alone.

"Yeah, I'll stay" he said giving her a small smile. Olivia smiled back then hugged him

"thank you, I just-"

"it's okay, you don't have to explain" he said hugging her back. They hugged for a few more seconds before they released it and then Olivia yawned.

"Tired?" Elliot asked feeling tired himself. Olivia nodded then stood up and stretched and gave him a little smile.

"Thanks Elliot, I think I know what I'm going to do now." Elliot gave her a little grin then stood up

"so you'll take the bed, no arguments" Olivia said before he could protest.

"So bed as in couch?" Elliot said sitting back down on it. Olivia rolled her eyes

"fine whatever, there's a blanket and pillow all ready there, and are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed?"

"Yes Olivia, I am sure. You sure you all right?" Olivia nodded then gave him a little smile.

"Good night Elliot"

"Night Liv" he said lying down on the couch. Olivia gave him one last smile before she walked away turning off the lights. She stripped down to her panties and bra then turned off the lights and then climbed in bed. She laid down on her pillow and put her hands behind her head.

"Do I move with him, do I stay here and just forget about him?" She sighed then thought about what Elliot had said, about her loving her job, and what she had said about loving him. Then she sighed and turned over and let a tear fall down her face.

"I know what I have to do, I know what I'm going to do." Then she fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about the consequences of her decision.

Will she move to LA and leave everything behind, or stay and let the love of her life leave? Review and find out.

A/N: It's my birth day today I'm 17 :) so give me my presents please, lots and lots of reviews :) Digital chocolate cake to everyone who review!


	20. Chapter 20

I own on one but my own people.

A/N All right, I actually had a really tough time deciding on what I wanted Olivia to do. But hopefully you'll like the choices I made for her.

Next day, IAB office.

"So your really moving?" Lennie said as Mike packed his belongings in a box.

"Yeah, I'm transferring to LA" Mike said cleaning out the drawers. Lennie nodded then went up to him.

"Look man, I just want you to know I;'m sorry. I mean we've been partners for six years and even though I think that you being in an actual relation ship with an incredibly hot, sexy, beautiful-"

"Your point Lennie?"

"anyway, I'm sorry for insulting her and being a prick and for saying that the only reason she was dating you was because she was a rat loader." Mike nodded then the two of them gave each other small smiles before Mike continued to clean off his desk. Just then Olivia came in the office and took a deep breath,.

"This is for the best" she thought to herself going up to him.

"Hi Mike" she said softly. He turned to look at her and smiled at her

"hey Liv, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" she said softly. He nodded then the two of them walked out the precinct.

"Whats up?" he said a little confused. Olivia took a deep breath then turned to him."I love you, more then I have ever loved anyone in my life."

"I love you to, are you moving to LA with me?" Mike asked happily. Olivia sighed before she spoke again.

"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would love to be with you and go to LA."

"that's great sweetie" he said hugging her.

"But I can't" she said holding back tears. He quickly released the hug and looked at her.

"Wha, what? why?"

"because, all my friends are here, my job is here. I just don't think I could leave all that."

"what about me though? Olivia I love you and your just throwing it away."

"Your the one leaving"

"and you think it's my fault? You act like I want to move to LA" he said a little angrily.

"I know you don't, I never said you did, and don't get mad at me. I know why you have to move, all I'm saying is that I can't go with you."

"Fine, you can't go with me. I guess I'll see you later" he said coldly before turning back to the precinct. Olivia glared at him before going up to him and turned him around to face him

"Look, I'm sorry you have to move. I'm even more sorry that I can't go with you. But It's not my fault that I don't want to leave. I love you, and no matter what happens I always will. But I don't want to leave New York." Mike sighed before looking down.

"Your right, and I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I don't want to leave either . I love you Liv, I love this place. But I can't stay here, I don't have a job, and I can't get a job anywhere else in this state. I don't want to lose you" he said gently stroking her cheek. Olivia tried to hold back a tear but she had to let it fall.

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Liv wait, come on. Look we can talk about this" Mike said placing a hand on her shoulder before she had a chance to go. She turned back towards him and sighed

"look, as much as I want this to happen, and believe me when I say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Long distance relationships don't work out. I'm sorry" she said softly.

"so your just giving up on us?"

"what else can I do? I mean we're gonna be on opposite ends of the country." He looked down for a second before turning back to her.

"Your right, theres no way we could make this work. I gotta go, I'll call you before I leave" he said turning back to the precinct.

"Mike wait I-" but he was all ready gone. Olivia sighed before going back to her car and getting in. She sat there for a moment before turning on her car and driving away.

"It's so not fair, it's not like I didn't want it to work out, I love him and he's acting like I don't. It's not fair" she thought to herself getting tears in her eyes again. She sighed again then pulled up to the precinct and walked in. when she did Elliot went over to her.

"How did he take it?" he asked gently as she put her stuff in her locker.

"Just like I expected, he's pissed at me" she said dryly. Elliot nodded then she shut her locker and turned to him.

"It's just like, why does he have to move you know? it's not fair." Elliot nodded then put a supportive hand on her shoulder,

"You okay?"

"no, I mean the guy I love is moving across the country and I'll never see him again, it sucks." Elliot nodded then Olivia sighed before going to her desk.

"It's not fair, how come the perfect guy has to be IAB?" She wiped a tear away before working on her paperwork but not being able to concentrate on it. Through out the rest of the day she tried calling Mike once but he didn't pick up the phone and around eight she finally couldn't stand it anymore so she left. She finally got to her apartment and went in to find her answering machine beeping.

"Hey Liv it's me" Mike said on the machine. He sounded upset

"look I just want to say I'm sorry for being a dick to you earlier and for not picking up your phone. I just, I was upset. Not at you but at my boss for making me do this. I'm sorry, call me when you get home. I love you, bye" and then it ended. Olivia fought back tears as she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" Mike said a little depressed

"Hi, I just got your message" she said softly.

"good., Look Olivia about this after non, I just, you know. I was a bastard to you. I'm sorry"

"no, your to cute to be a bastard" she said with a half smile. She heard him do a small laugh before talking again.

"Well thanks but I do think I acted like a jerk to you. I just, I really wanted you to come with me you know?"

"I know, I really wanted to go with you to, but I can't leave all my friends behind."

"Yeah but you'll be leaving me, doesn't that matter to you?"

"you know it does, and I really really love you, but, I just can't leave." There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

"All right, I understand. I'll cal you sometime before I leave okay?"

"Yeah, uh Mike? Are you mad at me?"

"no, your to sexy to be mad at." Olivia did a half smile before she talked back.

"All right, I gotta go. I love you"

"I love you to, see a Liv" then they both hung up. Olivia sighed then collapsed on the couch.

"God I love him, it's so not fair. Why should we have to suffer like this. God I hate being on the East Coast." She let a tear fall down her face before lying on the couch and covered up with a blanket that was on the back of the couch.

"The first guy I've loved in like ever and he has to leave because his caption wants to piss him off. I hate my life" she said with even more tears falling down her face. After about a half hour, she finally cried herself to sleep, thinking the same thing over and over.

"It's not fair."

Not that much of a cliffhanger but please review!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but my own people.**_

**A/N: Thanks to Emily for betaing :) Also to Shakespearelovr, since you don't have a login name. I'm gonna reply to your review right here. (So every one else can just skip this part) I'm not trying to recreate the play. I (like most people reading this story) don't really care about every detail in Romeo and Juliet. This story is just a basic outline about what the plays about. Two people who come from places where they hate each other fall in love. Juliet's close whoever gets screwed over by her boyfriend. That's all anyone cares about. And I know it doesn't sound like it, but I read it. But maybe you should reread it. Tybalt (not Paris) killed Mercutio, and then Romeo killed Tybalt. Paris doesn't die until the end. So before you go ranting about how I'm wrong, maybe you should reread the play. **

_**5:30 AM next day.**_

Olivia woke up and sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She kept debating her decision.

_I love him, but I love New York, it's not fair._ She thought to herself sadly. She sighed yet again then looked at the clock.

_I'm not going to bed. I might as well get up._ She thought to herself yawning. She got up and went to the shower and quickly turned on the hot spray and stepped in. She was done in about fifteen minutes and wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room. She looked at a picture of them on her side table and felt tears in her eyes.

"No, a guy has never made you cry and you're not going to start." she said softly, but sternly. She quickly wiped away the tears before getting dressed then went out to the kitchen and began to make coffee. Then she heard the door knock

"Come in." she said putting a Pop tart in the toaster.

"Do you realize that we're the only two people up this early?" Mike said from the doorway. Olivia turned around a little surprised and saw him standing there.

"Hey." she said softly. He gave her a weak smile before walking into her apartment.

"I thought you hated Pop tarts?" he said pointing to the pastries in Olivia's hand. She chuckled a little.

"I only said that so you wouldn't feel bad about burning them." Mike mustered a small laugh.

"Yeah, we've dated a month and we just came back from the movies and it was storming out so I offered for you to stay the night at my apartment."

"And you made me Pop tarts the next morning and you burnt them, so I just said I hated them to make you feel better." Olivia said with a small grin.

"Well I wasn't paying attention to them, I was too busy looking at the gorgeous woman sleeping on my couch." Olivia's small smile disappeared and she looked down.

"Look Mike." she said looking back at him, "You're moving to LA. That's all the way across the country. I love you, but I don't want to move. But I do want to be with you, but…Oh god this is way to confusing." she said a little upset.

"Sweetie, love's complicated. And hopefully we can work it out. I mean, I would give everything I have to be with you and to stay in New York, but there's nothing left for me here besides you."

"Besides me? So what am I not part of your decision?" she said getting tears in her eyes and hating her self for it. She hated when people could make her cry because in her eyes that meant that she was vulnerable, and she hated feeling that way.

"You know you are. You're my whole world Liv. That's why this is so hard." Mike said softly. Olivia struggled to hide the tears but she couldn't help but let one go. Mike went up to her and gently wiped the tear away.

"You're like the only guy, ever, that's made me cry." she said with a sad laugh. He shrugged then offered her a sad smile.

"I tend to have that effect on women." he said jokingly. Olivia let out another sad laugh before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I don't want you to go." she whispered, letting more tears fall. Mike wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

"I don't want to leave either. I love you Olivia, and I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, but why do you have to go?" This time it was Mike's turn to stop the tears from falling.

"Because I have to." Olivia released the hug then sniffled and looked down. Mike took a deep breath then pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she said opening it. It had a ticket to LA and the flight information.

"I want you to come with me Liv. My flights been moved up to this Saturday. I have three days left in New York, and I want to spend them knowing that when I get on that flight you'll be right by my side." Olivia looked down at the papers then back at Mike.

"I…I can't. I already told you that I can't leave New York. Why can't you just stay?"

"Wait. You don't want me to go to LA even though I have no job here, but you can easily get a job in LA as a detective and you're telling me to stay?"

"Yes, Mike I don't want to leave all my friends and my job."

"You don't get it Liv. I have no future here." he said regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Liv I-" he began apologetically but she interrupted him.

"What?" she said a little angry, "You don't consider me a future?"

"I do, it just slipped out. What I meant was-"

"What you meant was if you stay here, you're going to be miserable."

"No, Olivia will you just let me explain? What I meant was that I have no job here. Would you really want to date a guy who has no job, no _career_ future? I know you wouldn't want that."

"You're right, but I don't want you to leave. Why can't you get a job in another burrow?"

"Because I tried already Olivia. I tried Bronx, Yonkers, Staten Island, all five of them. They all agree with Even, cops and IAB agents shouldn't date." There was silence in her apartment for a few minutes before Mike walked to her front door.

"I love you Liv, but I think it's time for me to go."

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked sadly.

"This is the last thing I ever wanted to do, but what can we do? You want me to stay when you know I can't, I want you to go even though you love this place and your job. I don't know how it can work between us." Olivia let a tear fall down her face but then quickly wiped it away.

"Fine, you want to go? Then go. Maybe they were right, maybe a cop and IAB shouldn't date." Mike was about to protest but decided against it. He looked down for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"See you around Liv" he said softly before leaving the apartment shutting the door behind him. When he was gone, Olivia sunk to the floor, sobbing hard.

_**Three days later**_

"So are you going to say goodbye to him?" Elliot asked as they worked on their paperwork. She didn't say anything and kept her head down. Olivia hardly said anything all week to anybody. Mike had tried calling her all week but she didn't pick up, she was to upset.

"You realize you're making a huge mistake right? I mean, sure he arrests our kind but you love him, he love's you. Can't you try to talk him out of moving?"

"No, he's made his choice." she said softly not looking up at him. Elliot sighed then went back to his paperwork. Olivia tried to concentrate on her paperwork but found it hard to concentrate. Her mind kept wondering to her and Mike. She finally just threw down her pen and went into Cragen's office.

"Hey Cap, do you mind if I take a sick day. I don't feel to good."

"Sure, and on the way to the doctors office, stop by IAB. There's this guy there that you're running away from."

"I am not running away from him! He is running away from me. And what, do you want me to do? Pack up all my things and move to LA with him? I don't want to leave New York. I love him yeah, but he's made his choice." Cragen shook his head then sighed.

"Yeah go ahead take the day off. But let me just say something. As much as I hate internal affairs, this guy seems not to act like them. And when was the last time you were truly happy?"

"How many times do I have to say it? He's running away from me. He's the one that's moving to LA."

"I know that Olivia, all I was saying is maybe you should talk to him. He's called you here like what? Twenty times this week."

"It's my life, and if-"

"If you want to give up the best thing that has ever happened to you, then go ahead. But you know that it's a mistake. Just talk to him Olivia, see if maybe he can get a job somewhere else in New York"

"I tried! All the other precincts feel the same way. A cop and IAB agent should not date." Cragen sighed then stood up and went over to her. They looked at each other for a few seconds before he pointed to a bulge in her pocket.

"What's that in your pocket Olivia?" he said softly. Olivia looked down for a second before reaching in her pocket and pulling out the envelope that contained the flight information. Cragen nodded then took it and looked at it.

"The flight leaves at eight PM tonight from JFK. It's almost six now, I think you can make it."

"But what about my job, what about Elliot, what about-"

"What about your heart Liv?" Olivia opened her mouth then closed it again. There was a few minutes of silence before Cragen gave her a smile and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"We can send your stuff through in a couple of days. Consider it half of your last paycheck."

"I…I don't know what to say"

"How about 'Gee Don, I'm really going to miss you and thank you for making me realize that by staying here I'm a complete idiot'." Olivia let out a small laugh then gave him a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. You're like a father to me." Cragen hugged her back.

"And you're the best daughter a person could ask for. I love you Olivia."

"I love you too." she said holding back tears. They released the hug then smiled at each other.

"You better get going, I'll tell everyone you said goodbye."

"Thanks, and if I see Jennifer Aniston out there I'll be sure to get an autograph."

"Thanks, I'll really miss you Olivia."

"I'll miss you too." They smiled at each other before she walked out of the office.

_God I'll miss her._ He thought to himself a little sadly.

"But it's for the best." he told himself taking a deep breath.

_**Squad room**_

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as Olivia came up to her desk and put on her coat. She took deep breath before looking up at him.

"Feel like giving me a ride to the airport?" Elliot gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, lets go." he said standing up and getting on his coat.

"And don't worry about the big sappy good bye, we can have it when we get to the airport." Olivia nodded then they grinned at each other before they walked out of the precinct.

**Please review (no its not the end yet) And Happy 4th of July for everyone in the US. Everyone else have a good day :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own no one but my own people**

**A/N Thanks to my beta Emily. Also I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing. This is the final chapter, and I just wanted to thank everybody who stuck by it and reviewed :) You made me want to continue this. Thank you and enjoy the last chapter of "Modern Day Romeo and Juliet" **

JFK airport, 7:55 PM

"Okay, what gate is the flight at?" Elliot asked as the two of them ran into the airport. They had gotten stopped for about fifteen minutes by a traffic cop because they were speeding, and they now had only five minutes to get to the gate. Olivia quickly looked at the paper

"gate D5 come on, we have to hurry" she said hastily as the two of them looked at the clock. They ran as quick as they could to the gate.

"Whoa whoa wait, you need to go through security, please wait in the back of the line" the security officer said blocking them.

"No no no, you don't understand, I have five minutes to get to my flight, otherwise the love of my life is gonna go to LA and I'll never see him again. So can I please go through?" Olivia said hopefully. The security guard looked at her for a moment and looked like he was thinking about it.

"No, you two get in the back of the line, now." Olivia groaned in frustration but they both went to the back of a long line.

"We'll never get there in time" Olivia said sadly. Elliot throught for a moment before he realized something.

"Um Liv, you know how we both say to never, never abuse our power?"

"yeah. so what does that have to do with anything?" then she realized what he was getting at.

"God I could kiss you right now" she said happily. They both pulled out there badges and held them over there head

"all right, NYPD, we need to get to the head of the line, now. It's a police emergency" Olivia said professionally. They quickly got out of the line and went up to the guard again.

"Hey! are the two of you are hard of hearing or something? I said get in the back of the line!"

"police sir, we need to get to gate D5 now, or a wanted rapist will be on his way to LA. Do you want that on your head?" Olivia said sternly. The guard sighed then took another look at the badges.

"Fine, go ahead, but if anyone asks, I didn't let you go" he said a little annoyed. Elliot and Olivia smiled at him before they ran through the metal detector.

"Witch way do we go?" she asked looking around the airport. Elliot quickly looked around and saw a large sign above them.

"D gates 1-10, this way, come on" he said grabbing her hand and they both began running fast towards the gates.

"There it is! gate D5, we have one minute." They both ran towards it just in time to hear

"final boarding call, flight 121 to LA" a women said with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well this is it, seven years as partners, it all comes down to this" Elliot said softly.

"I know, I don't know what I would do without you Elliot, your my best friend" she said a little teary.

"Your my best friend too Liv. Hell, you and this job are the only things I got left. Your the best partner anyone could ever ask for" he said getting tears in his eyes. Olivia let a few tears fall before she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" she said through her tears.

"I'm gonna muss you too Liv. But it's for the best, your gonna be happy, and you deserve that more then anyone else in the world. I better get an invite to the wedding" he said with a small laugh. Olivia nodded then released the hug and sighed.

"Well here goes, I'm off to the land of celebrities. I'll call you when I get there okay?"

"you better." Olivia let out a small chuckle then wiped her tear and took a deep breath before going up to the ticket counter and handed the women the ticket. She scanned it then handed it back

"I"m sorry honey, this ticket's been canceled." Olivia looked at her in confusion

"what? no it's not, I just got this three days ago, I didn't cancel it."

"Whats going on Liv?" Elliot said coming up to her.

"I'm not sure, look, who canceled the ticket? Because I sure as hell didn't." The women sighed with boredom and typed a few things in the computer

"Micheal Angelo Wallace did three hours ago. He bought the ticket, so he was allowed to cancel the ticket, I'm sorry." Olivia got wide eyes and looked down.

"He canceled the ticket, why would he do that?" she said softly.

"Look we're just un cancel it, we can do it right?" Elliot said hoping they could.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr Wallace all ready collected the refund money."

"okay then we buy another ticket. I mean, theres got to be some way to delay the flight right?"

"No sir, the flight is filled up, and theres not another flight to LA until 4 AM tomorrow if you want to buy another ticket."

"No, no its' okay" Olivia said softly.

"what? but Olivia-"

"no Elliot, I mean what was I thinking? dropping everything just to go to LA with a guy who canceled the ticket."

"Olivia come on, look, he canceled the ticket three hours ago, he waited three days to cancel it. He waited for you Liv, that proves that he's in love with you. If you were him, and it was down to just three hours to the time of the flight, would you cancel the ticket?" Olivia thought for a few moments

"yeah, I guess I would. Come on, I have time to go home and pack, lets go" she said walking away from the ticket counter with Elliot following.

The car ride was mostly silent, both of them not wanting to say something to the other in fear of crying again. When they pulled up to her building they both got out of the car and went inside.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Elliot asked her as they got to her apartment.

"Yeah, thanks El" she said with a small smile. She opened the door and got wide, surprised eyes. Her entire living room was covered in white roses and was lighted by at least a hundred tiny white candles. But thats not what got her attention

"hi Olivia" Mike said softly, standing in the middle of her living room wearing a nice white suit.

"Um you know what, this may be the time for me to wait outside" Elliot said a little confused shutting the door behind him. There was silence in her apartment for a few seconds

"wha, what are you doing here?" she asked in a little bit of shock.

He shrugged then went up to her

"I had to see you again."

"But your supposed to be flying to LA."

"I know"

"then why are you here in this... extremely romantic setting?" she said looking around her living room again.

"I realized that I wouldn't of been able to to go on without you."

"Mike you don't understand, I was going to fly to LA with you."

"I couldn't tear you away from your home, I know how much this all means to you."

"Yeah but you mean more to me then anything here. I would of survived in LA." Mike shook his head

"it was wrong to make you choose. I realize that now, thats why I canceled both of our tickets." Olivia got wide eyes

"yo, you canceled both of the tickets?" he nodded

"yeah"

"what about your job, what about your career? I mean we've been to every IAB office in New York city and they all said that they won't hire you."

"Jersey City's only thirty minutes away. I called them and they said that they'd be happy to have another IAB officer."

"But what about-"

"plus they don't investigate NYPD, so they don't care if we're dating or not."

"I can't believe you'd do that for me, I love you" she said hugging him and letting a tear run down her face. He hugged her back and then released it.

"There's something else Olivia. When I was driving to the airport, knowing that I may never see you again, I realized that I loved you more then anything and" he got down on one knee "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't know what I would do with out you. Olivia I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I know I never will again. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"yes!" she yelled happily. He quickly stood up and they shared a passionate kiss. When they released it they smiled at each other then there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Elliot asked.

"No" Olivia said happily pulling Mike into another kiss. They released it once again then there was another knock on the door.

"Can I come in yet?"

"yes" she said joyfully, a smile never leaving her face. He opened the door and Olivia turned to him.

"I'm engaged!" she said happily.

"Congratulations Liv!" he said pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back then Elliot released it and turned to Mike who had a huge grin on his face.

"If you hurt her" Elliot said his face and voice turning serious "I and all the detectives in the squad will turn your life into a living hell."

"You'll have to beat me to it" he said, a smile not leaving his face. Elliot nodded then turned to Olivia who couldn't control the grin on her face.

"I'm gonna go and tell Cragen to stop looking for your replacement."

"All right, but don't tell him I'm engaged, I want to tell everyone myself" she said going up to Mike. Elliot nodded then pulled her into another hug

"congratulations Liv. Your lucky to have a guy like him" he whispered but Mike heard him. He released the hug then turned to Mike

"Wallace"

"Stabler" Mike said happily wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder. Then Elliot left, leaving the happy couple alone.

"So, what do you say, we have a little celebration future Mr Benson" Olivia said turning around and grinning at him.

"I think that would be perfect future Mrs Wallace" he said smiling at her then pulling her into a kiss.

"you know" Olivia said pulling away form the kiss. "This kind of reminds me of some Shakespearean play. You know, two people from opposite ends fall in love and like and over come everything to be together."

"Yeah, kind of like, a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Except with a much happier ending."

"Ending, I think you mean to say, a much happier beginning."

**The End **

**Final authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made me want to continue and finish this, especially the people who stood by this from the beginning. And yes, I'm am working on the sequel as we speak. And hopefully you all enjoyed it. And heres a little preview of the sequel "Taming of the Squads." (Hopefully you all know that I got the name from another Shakespearean classic, "Taming of the Shrew")**

"Elliot will you just drop it!" Olivia yelled at him.

"No I won't Liv, you have to tell him. He stayed in New York for you, he lost his job for you!" he yelled back at her.

"I know that! and I feel terrible about this, but what good will it be to tell him? And I swear to god if you tell him, I will never forgive you" she said angrily.

"Fine, but you know what, your going to have to tell him eventually, and if you don't tell him then I will" he said a little coldly before walking back inside. Olivia glared at him before sitting down on the bench and felt a tear roll down her face. How was she going to tell her fiancée, the man of her dreams, that she and her partner had slept together?

**Don't you all hate teasers? I do. But luckily, I know what happens. The rest of you are just gonna have to wait to read it :)**


End file.
